Soulmates
by j8isf8
Summary: Join Jack, Kate, and the gang as they work through the trials of growing up with the one you love. No island involved. Jate.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, this is just something I started to write on a different site, it became somewhat popular so I have decided to put it up on here as well. It starts off a little slow but just give it a chance and it will definatly pick up. Im sorry for hurting Kate so much haha but it all has a purpose. The writing style is not the best, compared to other writings I have done, but I absolutley adore the plot and hope you will as well.

* * *

_

_Chapter 1

* * *

_

_Riiiing Riiiiiing_

"Hey Margo will you get that?" Christian calls from down the hall.

"Yeah Yeah I got it!" She yells back. She picks the phone up and holds it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello is a Mr. Christian Shephard there?"

"Yes, hold on one minute please."

"CHRISTIAN IT'S FOR YOU!" She yells towards Christian's office.

Margo listens on the phone until she hears Christian pick up and then makes her way upstairs. She enters the room and goes over to the crib near the window. She looks in and brushes the sleeping child's cheek.

"I cannot believe you're going to be two years old tomorrow Jack."

The infant smiles in his sleep. She watches the young boy for a few minutes until she hears Christian start to walk up the stairs. He slowly enters he room. "Um Margo."

"Hmm?"

"I have something to tell you." He says with a sigh.

She turns around hearing the tone in his voice. His hand is on his head and his rubbing his short hair.

She looks at him waiting for him to continue knowing something isn't right.

"Who was it Christian."

He pauses.

"It was social services." He answers quietly.

Margo turns to look at her son. "What...what did they want?"

"Don't worry; it has nothing to do with Jack."

Margo lets out a relieved sigh but then stands up straight and looks her husband dead in the eye. "What did they want?"

"Well...remember last year when you and I had that fight."

Margo nods.

"Well, I had an affair."

Even though Margo had a feeling he did, her hand still finds her mouth.

Christian hangs his head low. "I...I didn't know it but she got pregnant."

Margo's eyebrows furrow as a tear lingers in her eye preparing to fall.

He continues. "Well...she died the day after the baby was born, which was three days ago, and they called me because I now have custody of my daughter, Claire."

Her hand now left her mouth and her mouth was now hanging open. She quickly runs past him and into their bedroom, she slams the door which wakes young Jack up. He starts to cry. Christian walks over to his son and picks him up. "Its alright Jacky, everything is going to be alright."

After rocking his Jack for a while the young boy finally fell back to sleep. He placed him back in the crib and then headed to attempt to make up to his wife, when he got to the bedroom the door was locked. He knew when she did that it meant 'do not even try to cheer me up; you know where the couch is'. So he headed down the long stairs to the couch, which in the last year and a half he has gotten accustomed to sleeping on at least twice a week.

He lay down and wondered if Margo would accept this new child as her own since she could not have anymore children, plus he new she always wanted a daughter and now was her chance. He prayed she would love her just as much as her own daughter, because there was no way he was going to give her up.

Halfway through the night he heard the upstairs door slowly creek open. He heard footsteps go towards Jacks room and soon leave. He must still be asleep. Suddenly he heard the footsteps start to come down the stairs. He slowly sat up knowing this is what she does when she had finally come to some sort of conclusion and wants to talk.

He was right.

She went to the chair and sat down in it facing him. He can tell she had been crying and he felt bad about that but there was nothing he could do about it now since he already had told her.

He gets up and goes over to her. He kneels in front of her taking her hands in his. "I'm so sorry, it only happened twice."

"Will you promise me it will never happen again?"

"I promise." Christian says as he looks her in the eye.

"I've always wanted a daughter." She says as a smile toys on her lips.

"I know baby, I know." He says as he takes his wife in his arms and kisses her on the forehead.

The two head up-stairs tired out and excited about the next day when they get to pick up their newest addition from the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to post a few chapters just to get this started, since on the other site I have reached chapter 78 already. I might start posting some chapters together to make them longer, therefore giving you less chapters but same amount of words.

* * *

The next day the three Shephard's went to the hospital to make their flock four. As soon as they stepped into the hospital Jack started to squeal with happiness. "He's going to be a Doctor like his dad."

"MmmHmm and then he can spend all the hours at work while his poor wife is at home taking care of the children."

Christian looks over at her, he almost told her not to start but he let it go because of recent events.

They finally reached the floor Claire was on. When they reached the window Margo's eyes started to water, she was so excited to have a daughter; she would treat this baby just as if she was her own.

"Right there Margo." Christian says pointing to a little bundle in pink. Margo smiled at how beautiful this child was.

Soon the nurse saw Christian and went immediately to the babies' bassinette. She cuddled her in her arms and walked out towards the Shephard family.

"Hello Doctor Shephard, this is Claire." The nurse said smiling handing the baby over.

"Oh god she's beautiful." Christian said seeing his daughter up-close for the first time.

Jack peeked his small head over the sleeping baby. He let out a laugh as he reached for her hand.

"Ah Jack!" Christian calls out at him pulling the baby away from the two year olds reach.

Jack looks up at his father like he's about to cry.

"Let him touch his new baby sister."

"I just don't want him to hurt her."

"I doubt he would ever do that, he's too gentle and caring."

Christian nods towards Jack as he leans the baby in. Jack looks at her for a bit and looks back up to his dad who gives him another nod of approval. Jack reaches and grabs Claries small hand in his. He leans down and gives her a kiss on her tiny hand.

"See, I told you." Margo says looking up towards Christian smiling.

Christian rolls his eyes. "Alright now let's get going to your birthday party Jacky."

Jack gets a huge smile on his face. They leave the hospital and head back to their house to set up for all the relatives and family friends that were coming.

On the way home they stopped at a local party store to pick up balloons and streamers. And then stopped at DQ to pick up Jacks personalized ice cream cake.

When they got home they put the children down for a nap before the party and both Christian and Margo start to decorate.

Once they are finished the doorbell rings.

"Who could that be, the party doesn't start for another 2 two hours." Christian says as he heads to the door. When he opens it he sees an old familiar face that he hasn't seen in about fifteen years and a brand new one he has never seen before, but has heard about through letters.

"SAM!" Christian says as he gives the man standing at the door a big hug. "Common in man."

"Hey Chris." The well built man says coming into their large foyer.

"And this must be Kate." He says looking at the small child wrapped up in Sam's arms. "How is she doing?"

"Well pretty good since in happened. She doesn't like being confined and not able to crawl around like she use to."

"IS THAT SAM?" Margo calls from the other room. She runs into the foyer with a large smile on her face. She gives the tall man a big hug. She looks at the sleeping child in his arms and takes her from him. "Why hello Katherine!" Margo squeals seeing the little girl. She takes the child's arm out of the blanket she's wrapped in and looks at the cast. "I'm going to have to sign this for you later!" She says as the baby smiles. She looks up towards Sam. "How old is she now?"

"Exactly a year and a half today."

"Oh my goodness, I haven't seen you in a year and a half that means!" Kate looks at her funny and then lets out a huge yawn. "Oh she must be tired from that long drive; I'm going to go put her with Jack."

Sam nods as Christian leads him into his office and shuts the door.

Sam starts to make small talk. "So Jacks two today, how's he doing?"

"He's doing just fine, he's a bright kid...but he hasn't talked yet."

"Well sometimes those things take time."

"Well its weird though, Jack is smarter and has better thinking skills then most kids his age, we got him tested...its just he wont talk." He pauses and pours Sam a drink. "I see the bruises are mostly gone."

Sam nods and looks down.

"What's up Sam, Wayne's in jail and Diane doesn't have custody anymore so why are you so down?"

"How come you can tell that about me after only seeing me for like five minutes?"

"Because I have known you since we have been three years old, that's why."

"I suppose that would explain it."

"So what's going on Sam?"

"I got offered an amazing job at an army base in Kansas."

"That's great man, congratulations."

"Yeah...well I have a huge favor to ask you."

Christian just looks at Sam wondering what type of favor he needs.

"What is it man, you know I would do almost anything for you."

"Well there's no one on the base...well that can watch Kate while I'm at a ten hour work day."

Christian looks down and nods. "And you want us to watch Kate while you're gone."

"It would be a great deal of help."

"Well, I don't know how Margo is going to like this...we just picked up our daughter from the hospital today."

"You have a daughter."

"Well it's a long story."

"Alright well ill talk to Margo if you want."

"We both can." With that the men head upstairs.

They slowly open the door and see Margo leaning over the crib not moving one bit at the noise that just entered the room.

"Quiet" She says at a whisper.

The men creep over towards the crib and look down at the two children.

Jacks arm is wrapped around Kate's stomach and Kate's head is leaning on Jacks chest. Both have smiles on their faces. "They are just so adorable together."

"Um Margo can we talk to you." Sam says in a whisper.

"Alright, just as soon as I get a picture of these two." She says as she heads into the other room. The men head into the hallway and wait until they see a flash. Margo comes out with a big smile on her face.

"Um Margo I have a huge favor to ask you." Sam says.

He continues to explain everything and Margo doesn't show any emotion or expression, she just listens. But as soon as he got to the part about the real reason Kate was in a cast and still have a few bruises on her body Margo covered her mouth as tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't know about Diane neglecting Kate, or Wayne beating her at such a young age. Christian had known but didn't tell Margo knowing she would get upset.

"How could someone do that to their own child? Of course will watch her for as long as you need."

Sam nods and gives Margo a hug. He heads into the babies room. He looks down at sleeping Kate, leans over and gives her a gentle kiss on her cheek.

He looks over towards Jack.

"You love and protect my Katie." He says talking to the two year old. Sam is surprised when Jacks eyes open and Jack looks at the man with understanding. Sam swears he saw him nod but he just brushed it off knowing kids that young wouldn't understand something like that. Soon Jack falls back asleep. "I love you Katie." He says as he looks at her one more time and walks out the door. He stops downstairs to give hugs to both of his friends saying his plane leaves in an hour and that he really should go because he still has to pack. They say their final goodbyes as Sam walks out the front door and gets into his jeep leaving the car seat on their doorstep.

Both Christian and Margo watch as he leaves out their window.

"Well now you have two little girls."

Margo just smiles at this.

"Poor Jacky." Christian says shaking his head.

The day passed quickly. The birthday party now consisted of tons of older relatives and friends because anyone under the age of six was passed out from excitement and sugar. All three of the Shephard kids got tired out after about an hour and both Jack and Kate were sleeping on the floor on top of each other. And Claire was in grandma's arms fast asleep.

The day went by extremely quick. Soon enough it was already eleven thirty at night and all the children were awake wanted to be fed. Margo took care of feeding Claire while Christian fed Jack and Kate. Jack sat next to his father on the couch while Christian helped feed Kate because she couldn't hold her bottle by herself because of the cast. Kate wasn't drinking much and this worried Christian that maybe she was having withdrawals from her father; well he thought that until Jack put his bottle down and held onto Kate's for her with one of his hands while she held on with her free hand. Christian was purely amazed at how these two were with each other.

"You know Jacky; I wouldn't be surprised if you married her one day.

A big smile came onto Jacks lips and he continued to help feed Kate. After Kate had finished her bottle up he set both the little ones on the carpet and went to find Margo. She was in the kitchen feeding Claire her bottle.

"That was really strange."

"What was?"

"Well Kate wasn't really eating so I figured it was withdrawal or something, but then Jack puts his bottle down and comes over and feeds Kate, she ends up finishing the whole thing."

"Well they are soulmates, that's why. They have that connection that only soulmates have."

"They just met today and you can already tell they are soulmates?"

"With soulmates, it only takes a minute to see it...if its there, it never goes away."

"I told him I wouldn't be surprised if he married her one day and he just smiled."

Margo smiles thinking about her little boy one day getting married, but she soon passes that thought once she was getting sad about imagining him grown up.

"Alright well this ones finished, what do you say we put them to bed and get some shut eye, I'm exhausted. After all we did get two new daughters today."

"I say that's a wonderful idea." Christian says as he goes into the other room to get Jack and Kate. He smiles seeing them curled together on the rug already asleep. He's already starting to get use to the cuteness because every time he sees them they are always entwined with each other, but each time its different he can't help but melt when he sees them. "Jacky, you are going to marry her. Aren't you." He says picking up both the small children.


	3. Chapter 3

They next day was the baby shopping day. They had two strollers, one from when Jack was a newborn which they had Claire in. And the other Jack was sitting in since he was the heaviest. Kate was in a back carrier on Christian.

They went to a huge baby store in their neighborhood and Margot went crazy buying for the girls. They had the money to spend, so she spent it. After all her husband was a top spinal surgeon. She went pink for Claire and yellow for Kate. She decided to redo Jacks room a little more grown up, and he seemed to love the color green, so she went green for his room. They decided to have everything but the clothes delivered. They went early enough in the day that the van from the store pulled up about fifteen minutes after they got home. After everything was loaded into the foyer and living room it was time to go to the hardware store to get paint. They cleaned out two new room's right in the same hall for Kate and Claire. They called up the house down the street which had five boys from ages 10 to 17 living there. They told them they would get twenty bucks each if they came and painted the rooms today. All five boys agreed immediately and came over in scrubby clothes. Christian helped the boys and they were all done by six that night. They boys got an extra ten dollars each for doing such a great job. Margo and Christian headed downstairs to their living room where two of the cribs were and pulled out the fold out couch. They put Claire in one crib and put Jack and Kate in the other one.

"Hey kiddo, this is your last night sleeping together for another sixteen years at least...but then it won't be sleepy time."

"CHRISTIAN!" Margo yells. "DONT TELL THEM THAT!"

Christian just laughs and heads over towards his wife.

"I was just saying..." He says as he laughs again. Soon everyone was asleep.

By the time the next night came neither Jack nor Kate would sleep. They would both cry until someone would come into their room, both Christian and Margo had to go into the separate rooms because if one just went in and left the other one alone, the one whose room they went into would still cry and that made the one whose room they were in begin to cry from hearing the other.

Margo was in Jacks room and lately he has been trying to pick up a few words but he hasn't yet muttered one that made any sense. Suddenly as she was trying to calm him down one finally escaped his mouth. Margo was so excited she ran to tell Christian.

"CHRISTIAN JACK JUST SAID HIS FIRST WORD!"

"REALLY! What was it?"

Margo just laughs and looks at him funny.

"Oh wait, lemme guess...Kate."

"MmmHmm." Margo says with a smile.

"Of course" Christian says smirking as he leans over Kate's crib and picks her up. All three go into Jacks room.

"Is this what you want?" He says pointing at the young girl in his arms.

"KATE!" Jack says as he holds up his arms. Kate noticed him and was squeeing with happiness trying to get out of Christians arms.

"Fine fine...geez."

He puts Kate into the crib and Jack comes to her and cuddles up next to her. Both fall quickly asleep.

"Do you think we will ever get them away from each other for one second?" Christian asks.

"No." Margo bluntly states. "And if they don't want to, they shouldn't be kept from each other."

Christian sighs and walks out. "Alright" he says letting out another sigh.

The next morning Christian went back to work which made Margo a little upset because it was nice having him for a few days. She rarely ever saw him otherwise.

She was downstairs with the children. She was in the kitchen with Claire getting her bottle and Jack and Kate were in the living room. Jack was playing with a large toy airplane in the air and Kate was right next to him walking around looking for something to get into. Somehow Jack saw it coming out of the corner of his eye; Kate was about to trip and fall headfirst into the corner of the coffee table. Jack grabbed her as fast as he could and twirled her so she wouldn't hit the table. Margo had just walked in the second Kate was falling and watched shocked. She ran over with Claire in arms seeing if everyone was okay. They were. Kate got up and went to Jack kissing him on the mouth with a little baby peck and they both go back to playing like nothing happened.

That night Margo decided to put keeping them in separate rooms to the test one more time. Just to see...It didn't work. Jack was yearning for Kate; he was sitting down in his crib crying out her name. Kate on the other hand was standing up holding on to the sides of her crib wailing something but Margo couldn't quite understand what it was.

"Hunny, hunny what are you saying, calm down baby." Margo says taking the sobbing Kate in her arms.

Kate calms down a little bit. "Jack-Jack."

"OH BABY! You said your first word!" Margo says hugging Kate. "This deserves a treat!"

Kate's eyes light up at the word as Margo takes her downstairs. She gives the baby a small freez-e pop. She makes sure to wrap a napkin around it so she doesn't freeze her small hand. "Guess what Kate!"

Kate looks up at her as she's sucking on the strawberry flavored popsicle.

"You get that cast off tomorrow." Margo says pointing to the cast, now completely covered in crayon from Jack.

Kate smiles then looks back up the stairs. She starts to attempt crawling up them but it doesn't work because she has the cast on one hand and the popsicle in the others. She sits on the bottom step and starts to cry. "JAACK-JACCCK!"

Margo heard Jacks cries get louder upstairs when he heard Kate crying. "Hold on baby, I have to get Jack-Jack a popsicle too!" Kate nods as Margo goes back into the kitchen. Soon she comes back with a lime popsicle and picks Kate up bringing her back upstairs to Jacks room.

"Here you go Jacky." Margo says handing the popsicle to Jack and then putting Kate back in the crib as well. She watches them for a while. Jack gets preoccupied with something and is holding out his popsicle. Kate puts hers down and starts to eat some of Jacks. Jack turns around and Margo burst out laughing with the face he made. She noticed how Kate slowly backed away smiling her special smile she only seemed to give to Jack. Kate picked up her own popsicle and starts to eat it. Jack leans over and tries to take some of hers. She pulls it away and starts to laugh. He laughs too and then continues eating his. About a minute later Kate holds out her popsicle for Jack to have a bite, he takes a huge bite and Kate laughs at how full his mouth is.

"Are you too done being goofy? Can I have the garbage?" Margo asks as Jack hands her his wrapper. Kate sees what he's doing and does the same. "Thank you dears." She says as she kisses both of their heads. "Nighty night babies." Margo says as she leaves the room. Before she goes to bed she checks up on Claire to make sure she's alright then heads to bed.

By the time Jack was four and Kate was three they finally had gotten them in different bedrooms. It took so much effort but Christian said it needed to be done, even though Margo didn't know what the reasons were that it was so bad they were sharing a room. But every time there was a thunderstorm or Kate had a nightmare, she would end up in Jacks bed cuddled safely in his arms.

They had eventually moved from Los Angeles, California to Greenfield, Massachusetts where Christian got transferred and the kids could have snow in the winter. They got a big old redone farmhouse with a huge backyard. They had a swimming pool; a huge play set with sandbox, and then after their yard ended there was an open field with wildflowers everywhere.

When nighttime came around Jack and Kate, even though still so young, would sneak out. They had saved all these extra mayonnaise jars and they would pile them into a little radio flyer wagon. Jack would have Kate get in the wagon with the jars and he would pull her across the big back yard until they reached the field. At night the field would be immersed in fireflies and they would go crazy with laughter trying to catch them in the jars. Margo would watch out the window and laugh at the two whenever they fell over trying to catch a fast one or would smile when she saw the look on either of their faces whenever they actually caught one.

By the time Jack was six and Kate was five, about to turn six, they were already pro's at firefly catching.

"So JackJack, how many do you have?" Kate asks.

"Ummm...I probably have about a hundred million in my jar...what about you?" He asks smirking.

"Oh probably about infinity."

"Whoa...really."

"MmmHmm...Beat you again."

"Maaan Katie, you're too good at this."

"I know." She says smiling and she puts down the firefly jar and tags Jack.

"YOU'RE IT!" Kate yells as she takes off.

"HEY NOT FAIR, I WASNT READY!" Jack says yelling back laughing while starting to chase after her.

"ME ME!" Claire yells out running into the grass. "TAG ME JACKY!"

Jack takes off after Claire knowing she would be much easier to catch, he does so and Claire lets out a hysterical fit of laugher when she gets tagged.

Claire tries to run after the two but they are two fast. She breaks down and cries.

Jack watches as Kate goes up towards Claire.

"What's the matter Clairey?"

"YOU'RE IT!" Claire screams as she tags Kate and runs away.

Kate knew it will be a challenge so she takes after Jack.

Kate runs as fast as she could. Jack felt like he was a gazelle being chased by a cheetah, he knew he had no chance. Soon Kate tackles him from behind as they roll in the grass.

"YOU'RE IT!" Kate says loudly out of breath.

"Am I really it Katie?" Jack says starting to tickle her, knowing she is the most ticklish person he knows.

Kate is laughing like a madwoman. "You didn't answer my question Katie, am I it?" He says smiling widely knowing she can't take much of this.

"No no no no no!" Kate says through laughter.

"That's better." Jack says.

Kate gets up quickly and pulls her hands from behind her back. Her fingers were crossed. She takes off towards the field.

"NOT FAIR AGAIN KATIE!" Jack yells getting up and chasing her.

When he finally reaches her she's up in a tree. Ever since Kate could walk she was always climbing things, and then one day she discovered trees. Margo didn't like it but no one could stop her.

Jack looked up at Kate. "You know I don't like heights Katie!"

"Yeah, that's what makes this safe from being tagged!"

Jack huffs.

"KATE, JACK, CLAIRE, DINNER!"

Jack starts to run off but then realizes Kate is still up in the tree. He waits for her to get down then they run to the house.

"What are we having tonight mom?" Jack asks.

"Meatloaf." Margo replies.

Jack face twists in disgust as she hands out the plates.

"Now what is wrong with my meatloaf that makes you make a face like that?"

"It's nothing." Jack says slinking down in his chair.

"He doesn't like your cooking." Kate says out loud

"KAAATIE!" Jack wines

"WHAAT! You told me never to lie...and I just told the truth so...She sticks out her tongue"

Claire is giggling at the conversation happening.

"Well...whether you like it or not you have to eat!"

"Cant I just have ice cream." Jack says slowly smiling at his mom.

Margo pauses for a minute. "Well..."

The children look on with wide eyes.

"I guess just this once because you two start first grade tomorrow...and YOU little girl start kindergarten!" She turns to Claire at that last part.

"YAY!" All three kids say in unison.

Margo throws away the meatloaf and all four eat ice cream for dinner.

After they are finished all three girls are stuffed but Jack keeps eating.

"What's for dessert?" Jack asks.

"What are you talking about...go outside and work off that sugar then it's an early bedtime tonight."

"Whhhat...why early?" Kate asks.

"Because it's your first day of school and I don't want to have to drag you out of bed...because I know I will have to do that when you're older...so I'm gonna wait a few years before I have to bring out the tow truck."

"WE HAVE A TOWTRUCK?" Claire's eyes light up.

"No silly, she was just saying." Jack says to her sister. "She was trying to be funny...but wasn't."

Margo gasps at what her son just said. "Thanks a lot Jack...I'm trying to make them laugh and my six year old shoots me down!"

The kids laugh and then run outside leaving a big mess of spoons and chocolate syrup for Margo to clean up.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, in this story on LF this is considered chapter 7 & 8, I have been smushing since they are longer that way and it just works out better in the long run. So there will be for sure less chapers in this version, but all the words will still be there._

* * *

The next morning Margo was panicking making sure she had everything they needed packed and enough food for lunch. She gave both Jack and Kate some extra money just incase and put a list of phone numbers in Jacks backpack. Margo bought all of them new clothes for their first day. Kate put up a fuss because she did not want to wear a dress. So Margo had to compromise with a skirt but as long as she looked nice Margo was alright with it.

When Margo dropped them off she was getting out of the car to go in with them but Jack stopped her saying it was okay and that they would be fine. Margo watched as two of her babies walked hand in hand to the front door of the school.

"JackJack, I'm scared."

"It's alright Katie, we'll be together the whole time, you have nothing to be scared about, I'm right here."

Jacks words comforted her enough so Jack could feel her grip loosed a bit on his hand which he was grateful for.

When they got home Margo asked how their day was but they just said 'fun' and that's all she got out of them.

They ran out the door as soon as the sun set. It was their escape from the world.

"JACK!" Kate calls running through the field.

Jack turns around and runs to her.

"What is it Katie?" He asks. He gets worried seeing the tears in her eyes.

"I...I..." She stammers as she removes her foot from where it's placed.

"What Katie?"

She looks down.

Jack follows her gaze and sees that Kate stepped on a firefly and its light juice was slowly fading.

"Its okay Katie, it was an accident." Jack says taking Kate in his arms.

Kate nods in his chest.

"Stay right here okay?" He says as he leans back and wipes away the tears on her face.

"Okay." Kate says trying to stop her tears.

Jack runs off and soon returns with a small garden shovel. He starts to dig.

Kate kneels down next to him.

"I'm so sorry little firefly." Kate says quietly.

Once the small funeral is complete Jack takes Kate's hand and leads her in the house. He takes her to the couch and has her sit down as he goes to the TV and puts in a video.

"You know, you're pretty when you cry."

Kate lets a small smile escape from her lips.

"Which one are we watching?" Kate asks Jack.

"You'll see."

Soon The Muppet Movie starts and about five minutes later Kate is all smiles. Whenever they are sad they always turn on the Muppets, and no matter which Muppet movie they watch they always feel a lot better afterwards.

Jack joined Kate on the couch and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Jack-Jack."

"I love you too Katie."

Margo and Claire are watching from the doorway to the kitchen. Margo sighs as Claire speaks up. "Mama, are they gonna get married?"

Margo laughs as she bends down to give her daughter a kiss. "Someday hunny, someday." Margo says smiling.

That weekend Christian had off of work so they decided to do a family project to give the kids some time with their dad. They decided to build a tree house. Margo agreed knowing it would be much safer for Kate than climbing trees.

It took the entire weekend but the kids were happy that they had so much time with their dad. There were some difficulties with the nail gun but it ended up working out just fine. They still had to put the rope up and the fence. Claire also wanted to make curtains and design the inside with flowers and a table and chairs and even a tea set but Jack wouldn't let her, saying it has to be for both boys and girls, not a giant Barbie house. Claire started to cry so Jack, being the kind of boy he is, said it was okay for Claire to make curtains with whatever colors she wanted. She was happy with that and ran off to have her mom take her to the 'curtain store' as she calls it. Soon Claire and Margo were gone.

"Kate be careful going up there, the railing isn't on yet and I still have a few more nails to put in the floor."

"Its okay Uncle Chris, Ill be okay!" She says while climbing up the stairs.

It was her first time up there and she loved it. She could see so high up. She could even see above their house. She couldn't wait for her friends Sayid, Charlie, Hurley and Ana to come over so they could see this. She could be up high like she liked and she could walk around at the same time. She went out of the little house and went on the porch.

"Katie be careful, don't fall!" Jack yells up.

"Its okay Jack-Jack, I'm fine!" She calls down. But right after she said she was fine, a board below her flipped and she slid off the side. Christian heard her scream but couldn't reach her in time. Jack was close so he ran to where she was going to fall. He went below and held out his hands.

She landed on top of him just when Christian was under the tree house.

He turned around the tree and saw Kate on top of Jack.

"Ow ow ow ow." Kate was saying holding her arm.

Christian quickly picked Kate up off of Jack.

"Jacky boy, you alright." Christian says to a still Jack on the ground.

"I think so dad." Jack tries to get up, only to fall right back down holding his rib cage. "OW!" Jack yells out.

"Kate, stay right here and try not to move that arm at all." Christian says to the girl crying in front of him. She nods.

"Jack...Jack what hurts."

"It...It hurts right here." Jack says pointing to his ribs.

"Alright this might hurt a bit, just tell me if it's too much okay Jacky?"

Jack nods.

Christian begins pressing on his ribcage. Jack is squirming in pain. He presses on the spot and Jack screams out in pain.

"We have to get you two to the hospital." Christian says slowly picking Jack up.

"But you're a doctor, cant you fix it?" Kate asks holding onto her arm.

"No sweetie, I can't fix this."

Kate looks down sad. She follows Christian carrying a pained Jack to the car. He lays Jack down in the back seat.

"Kate get in the front."

"No I'm going to sit back by Jack."

"Kate there's no room."

"Yes there is." She says as she gets in and puts Jacks head on her lap with her free arm.

"Alright." Christian says shutting the door for Kate.

"Thank you." Kate says looking down at Jack while brushing his hair with her fingers.

"Eh, it was nothing Katie; I just didn't want you to get badly hurt." He says smiling up at her.

Christian slowly made his way to the hospital so he wouldn't hit any bumps.

After they were there for a while getting fixed up Margo finally reached the hospital with Claire. Luckily Christian was able to reach her on her cell phone; she usually never picked it up.

"Where are my babies, how are they?" Margo runs to Christian worried.

"They are going to be just fine Margo. Kate broke her arm and Jack broke a few ribs."

"How?"

"Well Kate wanted to go up in the tree house, I warned her to be careful because it still needed some more nails and there was no railing and you know how stubborn she is and would go up anyways. So she went up and was up there for a while and then I heard a scream. When I turned a board was sticking up and Kate was falling down. I couldn't make it in time so Jack went below and broke her fall, unfortunately he also broke his ribs and she re-broke her arm. But if he hadn't done that Kate could have some head trauma, so he pretty much saved her life."

"Oh my poor babies." Margo says holding her hand to her mouth.

"Where's Claire?" Christian asks.

Margo turns her head to the chairs and nods towards the sleeping form.

"You should take her home Margo; they should be done within the next half hour so we'll be home soon."

"Christian..."

"Margo, just take our daughter home to bed."

Margo nods and walks back over towards Claire picking her up in her arms and carrying her out the doors.

About five minutes later Kate walks out holding onto her arm.

"Wow I see you picked out a totally different color than you picked out last time."

"Well...I didn't remember what color I had and green is Jacks favorite color so I thought this would be a way of thanking him."

"That's very nice of you Kate."

"I know." Kate says with a smile. She pauses. "Where is Jack?"

"He is still getting fixed, were going to wait for him right out here."

Kate nods and lets out a big yawn.

"Tired?" He asks.

"No." Kate says while starting to rub her eyes letting out another yawn.

Christian just laughs. Kate goes up to him and sits in his lap. About thirty seconds later she is sound asleep.

After about another ten minutes Jack comes out holding his side.

"Hey there kiddo!" Christian says standing up with Kate still asleep in his arms. "How ya feeling?"

"Better...it still hurts a lot...how is Katie?"

"She's alright. Very tired though."

Jack giggles. "I see that dad." He pauses looking her over. "SHE GOT A GREEN CAST!" Jack says excitedly.

"Yup...all for you...what do you say we go home, it's been a long weekend for all of us."

"Yeah." Jack says with a yawn.

They make their way out of the hospital and Christian places Kate in the back of the car.

Jack gets in the back and does to Kate what she did to him before; he places her head on his lap. He just watches her sleep the whole way home so grateful that he got underneath her in time.

By the time Christian pulled in the driveway of their house both children were fast asleep.

Margo saw the car pull up and now she was running out of the house in her nightgown and bare feet.

"Oh where are they?!"

"Shh." Christian says putting his index finger up to his lips.

Margo peeks into the backseat of the car and sees both children peacefully sleeping. Kate on Jacks lap, and Jack sitting up.

Margo leans over and picks Kate up in her arms and heads to the house. Jack is picked up by Christian. After both children are in bed. Margo and Christian both collapse onto their bed, thankful that the day is over.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, so im going to try to get a big chunk up here today. So be prepared for massive Jate overload haha._

* * *

"COME AND FIND ME JACK-JACK!" Kate calls out from somewhere in the giant field. Its pitch black out so Jack can't see where she's calling from.

"OKAY!" Jack calls back as he goes searching through the field. After a while he scanned the whole thing so he made his way down to the creek.

"Oh Katie...where are you Katie."

He hears her giggle.

He looks up and sure enough she's in a tree right over him.

"Aw Katie you know it's not fair when you climb up trees. You have to stay on the ground."

"What's so good about the ground anyways Jack-Jack?"

"I don't know its safe maybe."

"You can't live your whole life being safe Jack."

Jack stares at her and then breaks into a grin. He runs off.

"Argh." Kate huffs as she starts to climb down the tree.

She runs to the small wooden bridge that's over the creek. Jack is hanging upside-down from it. Which is common for them since they hide their fishing poles under there. Sure enough when he comes back up he had the fishing poles in hand.

Kate walks over and joins him. They both cast into the water.

The light of the moon is enough for the children to see far away/ Fireflies are swirling around them sharing their light with the two small children. The crickets are playing symphonies just for them. And the breeze is swirling giving them a coolness which is just what they needed on this hot summer night.

They sit there for what feels like forever and they haven't gotten a bite. Jack stands up and smirks at Kate.

She smiles back knowing what he wants to do. She gets up and grabs his hand. The two jump in together.

They play in the water for about a half hour, laughing and joking.

Kate gets out first and lies on the soft green grass. Jack soon joins her. Not a word is said.

There is a long silence as they both stare up into the wide night sky.

"Four hundred and seventy two so far Katie."

"Really I'm on seven hundred and nine." Kate says with a laugh.

"You're just a fast counter that's all."

"That's not all I'm fast at." She says getting up and sprinting back up the hill and into the field.

Jack chases after her. Knowing there is no way he can catch Katie because she is just so good at running.

He makes it to the house where the screen door is blowing in the wind. He rushes inside and up to Kate's room.

"GOTCHA!" He yells as he tackles her onto her bed.

She bursts into a fit of giggles. "That's just because I was standing still silly."

He has her pinned on the bed. He starts to peck her all over her face with kisses. Then he starts to massively tickle her.

She cannot stop laughing and he loves it.

After about five minutes of tickling Kate finally gives in.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!"

Jack stops and falls to the side of Kate. They both are on their backs facing the ceiling out of breath.

"I love you Jack-Jack" Kate says quietly.

"I love you too Katie." Jack says with a smile.

Chapter 9

"Mooooom...Jacky wont let us have the TV! He keeps watching that stupid discovery health channel." Eight year old Claire yells to Margo who is in the kitchen making lunch.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I LIKE IT CLAIRE! MOM WILL YOU TELL HER TO BE QUIET!"

"JACK LET YOUR SISTER HAVE THE TELEVISION FOR A WHILE!"

"Arg...Fine." Jack groans as he pushes himself up off the couch and runs out the back door to find Kate.

"I think we need a vacation." Margo says under her breath.

Jack runs to the tree house knowing he'll find what he's looking for there. He climbs up the stairs and sits on the railing.

"What do you want JackJack?" Kate asks from atop the tree house roof where she spends her time when she wants to be alone.

"I was bored and wanted to see what you were doing?"

"Oh...just thinking."

"Oh." he pauses. "About what?"

"Someone."

Jack now gets really interested. "WHO?"

"No, you're just going to laugh."

"Oh does Katie have a crush?"

Kate sits up. She looks away. "Maybe."

Jack struggles to get up on the roof with her. After some time he manages to join her. "Who is he?" Jack asks secretly hoping it's him.

"Well he's my friend."

"And...?"

"Well he's really cute and funny."

"Uh-huh...?"

"He's either ten or eleven."

So far so good.

"We'll we know a lot of ten and eleven year olds."

Kate laughs at Jacks curiosity.

"KIDS! COME IN THE HOUSE! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!"

Jack sighs. "Common!"

"I guess you'll never find out JackJack!" Kate says smiling.

"MAN!"

Kate runs into the house and Jack quickly follows.

"What is it mom?" Jack asks.

"Well your father and I have decided to take you kids on a vacation!"

"REALLY?"

"COOL!"

"AWESOME!"

Margo smiles

"Where are we going?" Kate asks.

"Hawaii!" Margo says excitedly.

They kids jump around shouting at the top of their lungs with happiness.

"We leave in two days so start to pack. And help Claire pack as well."

"Alright mom!" Jack yells as the kids run upstairs to start packing.

"I just thought of this but we get to miss school!" Kate says happily.

"ALRIGHT!" Jack calls out. "NO HOMEWORK!"

"Uh uh." Margo says to her children. "I'm calling the school tomorrow and getting all your homework so you can work on it during down time."

"Man that sucks." Jack says.

"Yeah it does!" Kate agrees.

"So Katie, who is this mystery person you like."

"Never mind JackJack."

"So I know him?"

"I said never mind...but yes you do."

Jack smiles.

Claire runs in. "SHE LIKES SAWYER!"

Both Jack and Kate look at Claire strangely.

"You...you like Sawyer?" Jack says solemnly.

Kate looks over at Claire and Claire winks at her. Kate nods understanding what Claire is doing. Kate nods at her.

"Yea." Kate says smiling. "Do you think he likes me back?" Kate asks.

"Yeah, I know he does." Jack looks up forcing a smile.

Kate looks at him surprised not knowing this, and then notices the pain in his eyes.

"You don't want me to like Sawyer? Why?"

"I never said that." Jack states.

"Your mouth didn't, but your eyes did JackJack."

"How come you can read me so well?"

"Because were soulmates."

Jack nods.


	6. Chapter 6

The two days had past and now they were on the plane to Hawaii.

Jack let Kate have the window seat knowing she loves to be up high. Jack sat next to her. Every time they hit turbulence Kate's hand would find Jacks.

They landed and immediately all three children complained about the heat.

"Suck it up, were going to have fun." Christian said.

And they did. They saw the sights and swam in the ocean. That is, they had fun until the last day.

The family hadn't just come for a vacation. Christian also had some convention he had to go to. So the last day was spent with just the kids and Margo.

Jack and Kate were in the ocean and the waves were pretty big. Claire was told to stay by Margo even though she badly wanted to go out. She was told she was too small to go out too far since she wasn't as far along with swimming as the two older kids, so she was aloud to stay in the shallow area. But she spent most of her time building sandcastles with Margo.

Jack and Kate were busy playing Marco Polo with some kids they met there that day. Kate was it and once she went under all the kids swam off. After more than ten second Kate still hadn't come back up. Then it was thirty seconds. Jack knew she could hold her breath for a long time, but she never did when they were playing Marco Polo.

"KATE? KATE WHERE ARE YOU?"

No answer.

"KATIE?" Jack screams.

Margo looks up at this panicked.

"JACK WHERE KATE?!" Margo calls out.

"I DONT KNOW, SHE DIDNT COME UP!" Jack yells back as he starts to panic. It's been about a minute. He starts to go under water to look around. The other kids join in. Soon parents are in the water. Jack is now a complete mess looking for her. He swims out further. After about a minute more of searching he spots her underwater tangled up in some seaweed. He goes up getting air then dives under. She's not awake. He tries to untie her ankle but it's really wrapped tightly. He goes back up for air only to quickly come back down. He bites at the seaweed. Finally it snaps and Jack brings Kate up to the surface. She's not breathing.

He quickly swims her to surface and drags her on shore. Everyone sees she was found so they start making their way back.

Jack starts CPR.

"COMMON KATIE, PLEASE WAKE UP!" Jack calls to her as he's doing compressions.

Margo is holding tightly onto Claire on the sidelines. Both crying.

After about three minutes Margo comes down to Jack.

"Jacky, Jack...I think she's gone."

"No no no no no no no no..." Jack says as Margo pulls him away.

He pushes her off him and starts to pound her chest hard. Everyone standing around is now crying.

"Katie please come back, I promise I wont be jealous of you liking Sawyer anymore, just please come back."

With the next hard pound Kate chokes out water then gasps for air.

"KATE!" Jack shouts as he lifts her up in his arms.

Kate is terrified that she can't talk. She just keeps choking. She barely has any strength but with whatever strength she has she buries her head in Jacks chest and cries.

"You know you're pretty when you cry." Jack says looking down at the shaking frail figure in his arms.

She was weak but she had enough energy to let a small smile escape from her lips.

Jack is now crying tears of happiness. He kisses Kate's forehead and rocks her back and fourth. Margo and Claire join the two on the sand and share a big group hug.

After a little while of sitting there, Margo and Claire quickly collect their things and head for the car to take her to the hospital. Margo offers to carry her but Jack says he will. She lets him knowing he is strong enough too.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Christian asks loudly while running into the emergency room of the hospital.

Margo turns around and sees her husband. He runs up to her.

"What happened?" He asks holding his wife's shoulders.

"Katie drowned."

Christian's hands fall.

"Jack saved her."

Christian lets out a loud breath and closes his eyes.

"She...they were playing Marco Polo and the waves were high. She never came back up. Jack found her and saved her; he used CPR and saved her..." Margo says still in shock from the whole ordeal. "I just...I don't know where he learned it, I couldn't help...I was too much in shock, it's like I couldn't move. But as soon as he got her on shore he started and then...then I tried to stop him, it had been so long and she wasn't waking up...but he pushed me away and started to beat on her chest, and next thing I knew she was in his arms crying and gasping for breath." Margo says while tears fill her eyes.

"See I told you he's going to be a doctor."

Margo laughs as Christian hugs her.

"I learned it from the discovery health channel." A small voice says as they back away breaking their hug.

Christian lifts up his son into a huge hug and then sets him back down on the ground. "I'm very proud of you Jack, what you did today was brave and heroic."

Jack smiles. Claire runs up and hugs her dad. "Daddy I was so scared."

"Oh I know baby, but everything is going to be alright now."

Claire nods into her dad's chest.

"Excuse me...Mrs. Shepard." A young nurse says.

"Yes?" Margo asks wondering what's going on with Kate.

"You can see her now."

Margo smiles. "Thank you."

The nurse looks at Christian and smiles. He nods. The family walks towards the room Kate is in and enter.

Claire leads the way, followed by Margo, Christian, and then Jack.

Claire runs to Kate's bed and sits on the end of it.

"How are you feeling Kate?" Claire asks quickly and loudly.

"Okay." Kate says in a rough voice but still smiling.

Margo comes next to her and gives her a kiss on the forehead. Christian rubs the top of her head.

"I'm so glad your okay Kate." Christian says.

Jack soon comes up and gives her a peck on the lips. He leans down next to her with his arms crossed. They just stare in each others eyes saying everything.

Margo watches as they are gazing at each other. Kate smiles and then Jack nods. She knew they had a strange thing with communicating with their eyes, but she noticed it was like they were really speaking.

The next day Kate was able to leave the hospital. She still had a sore throat, was fairly weak, and a little trouble breathing, but she begged her way out of that hospital saying she just wanted to go home.

They let her just because her guardian was a Doctor.

The whole plane ride back Jack watched her like a hawk. Even though she slept most of the way he watched her chest rise and fall.

When they landed she still wasn't awake. He was getting worried but his dad told him not to be so worried for her that she was just exhausted and this was helping her regain her strength.

Christian picked her up in her arms and they got off the plane. When they stepped out of the airport it was freezing cold. It didn't look like it had snowed yet though. It sure felt like it.

After about an hour of driving they finally reached home. Kate still wasn't awake and this was worrying Jack a lot. Christian put her in her own bed and shut the door.

"Let her sleep son."

Jack looks at him sadly and then nods his head.

They day passes and Jack is still waiting. Dinner is done but he doesn't know how much he can eat when he's this worried. He's just sitting there fiddling with his food.

"Jack eat your dinner." Margo says across the table. He looks down.

"Yeah Jack, listen to your mother." A voice says from the staircase.

Jack looks up and sees Kate walking down with a smile on her face. She seems much stronger than the last time he saw her awake.

"Glad you're up Kate, now Jack can finally stop acting so paranoid." Christian smiles at the young girl.

Kate smiles at Jack understanding why he was, because she would have been the same way if their positions were reversed.

Kate takes her seat and starts to eat. Jack just watches her, taking her in. Still worried that something could go wrong.

Kate looks at Jack. "I'm fine." She says quietly so no one else could hear and then gives Jack a heart melting smile.

Jack nods and starts to eat his food.

"Mom can I have some friends over tomorrow since I haven't seen them in a while."

Margo looks at Jack and nods. "Of course, only because you finished most of your assigned homework and because it's a three day weekend from school."

"Thanks mom." Jack smiles.

The kids head upstairs for bed but Jack doesn't want to sleep so he goes into Kate's room and lies on her bed with her.

"Promise me something Katie."

"Anything."

"Promise me you will marry me, and have lots of little babies with me, and be with me forever."

"I promise." Kate says drifting off to sleep.

Jack smiles and soon follows her into a deep slumber.

Early the next day there were already a bunch of kids over. Each one of the bundled up in about sixteen different items of clothing. Forgetting her children had this many friends she had to send Christian to the store for more food.

"Jack lets play red rover!" Ana yells over all the other kids fighting over what to play next after they had tried tag, and then lava tag they got bored with that.

Jack looks at Kate knowing she is still too weak to play. Kate smiles at him. "Its okay Jack, I can sit out."

"Are you sure."

"She said she could sit out hero, now let's play." Smarts Sawyer.

Jack sighs and rolls his eyes. "Fiiiiine."

They spilt up into two sides. Unfortunately there were 21 kids and couldn't be divided evenly since Kate wasn't playing. But they soon decided to have Claire and Shannon be counted as one person, since Claire was smaller than everyone, and Shannon...well was Shannon.

It took a long time for the game to be completed. There were a lot of kids and it was difficult to all agree on one person. Kate was out cold in the lawn chair. Jack just smiled at the sight of it. But after about two hours of red rover they decided to end it when Margo said dinner was ready.

Soon all the kids except Kate and Jack went running to the house. Jack sat next to Kate who was still sleeping. He noticed she was shivering and sweating badly. She was also squirming a lot in her sleep.

"Katie, Katie wake up, its time to eat." He says gently shaking her.

She springs up startled. Her eyes are wide with fear. She sees its Jack and clings to him.

"It's alright Katie; you were just having a nightmare." He says rubbing her back. It was hard to do because of all the layers of clothing.

"It was so real." She says into his ear.

"Its alright, you're safe now."

She nods into his chest.

"Let's go eat."

"Alright." She says when taking her hand in his and leading her back to the house.

Kids were starting to file outside. There were a bunch of blankets laid out. It was a giant picnic with almost every child in Ms. Helen's fifth grade class there. Well and Claire.

Everyone had one or two hotdogs, there was tons of soda, and lots of bowls around full of either chips or watermelon. All the kids had such a great time. Soon everyone was finished and just when they were about to bring up the idea of what to play next Margo brought out two big tubs of ice cream, followed by Christian with a ton of different flavors of syrup. All the kids jumped up and down with glee.

"You're parents are bloody awesome mate!" Charlie said to Jack.

"I know." Jack simply replied.

His parents smiled when they heard this. Margo whispers to Christian. "Give him a raise."

Christian smiles.

"Heeeey what about me?" Claire asks pouting behind her parents.

"Don't worry darling, you will get one too. All three of you will." Margo says picking up Claire and giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Ew." Claire says and then struggles to be let down so she can go get ice cream.

"Its so bloody cold but I don't care, I love ice cream." Charlie says.

After the ice cream, every last kid was on a sugar high.

"What should we play Jack?" Sayid asks.

"Why are you asking me, why can't you guys decide."

"Well...it's your house, and you're Jack." Sayid says.

"Yeah I know my name too."

"Well you're the leader of our little gang, Hero." Sawyer adds.

"Since when am I the leader?" He asks curious.

"Since like forever, duh." Shannon adds.

"Um...alright I guess...since it's getting dark what about ghosts in the graveyard."

"Yeah that's an awesome idea dude." Hurley says from behind Jack.

"Alright who wants to be ghosts first?" Jack asks. No one raises their hand.

"Alright people, put one foot in the middle!" Ana Orders everyone. She starts bubblegum.

The remaining two are Charlie and Sayid.

Soon they start. Charlie goes after Claire first. She trips and skins her cheek. Her eyes start to water.

"Claire are you okay?" He asks bending down looking at her cheek.

"I'll...I'll be okay." She says between sniffles.

"Are you sure love?" He asks as he leans down and kisses her cheek just above the scrape.

"Yeah, I'm good now." She says smiling.

**"Alright, just trying to look out for you."**

In her mind she was going crazy, a fourth grader kissed her. She couldn't wait to tell her friends back in school.

Charlie helps her up. "You still want to be a ghost with me?" He asks. "Cause I'll let you keep being a mortal if you like."

"No, I'll be a ghost with you Charlie."

He smiles. "We'll common love, lets go chase down some humans." He says while holding out his hand. She takes it and they run off to chase people again.

Kate and Sawyer were both on the safe zone which was the tree house; only two kids could be on the safe zone area at a time.

"So..." Sawyer says nervously.

Kate just looks at him like he's crazy.

He takes her hand. "I'm glad you're alright Kate." He says smiling.

Kate is smiling at him. Wondering where all this sweetness is coming from. He leans in and gives her a peck on the cheek.

Kate didn't know but Jack saw the whole thing. And when the kiss happened Jack stopped dead in his tracks causing Claire, who was chasing him to run straight into him causing them to both fall down. Since it was so dark Ana was running from Sayid and she fell on top of the pile and soon Sayid joined.

Kate quickly turned her head from Sawyer to the activity happening on the ground. She quickly went down the tree house to make sure everyone was okay.

Soon everyone was being helped up by one person or another and Jack was left. Kate helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He says coldly shaking her off.

She looks at him hurt and confused. "Jack...are you sure you're..."

"Fine Kate, can you just back off." He snaps.

"Hey, why are you yelling at Kate like that?" Ana asks.

Jack just glares at her and then storms off towards the house.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll talk to you tomorrow guys, thanks for coming over." Kate says starting to jog off after Jack.

"Later Kate." Sawyer says shyly.

Kate turns around and runs towards the house.

Claire is left with alone with Jack and Kate's friends.

"Alright people...time to go."

"Hey Claire?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah?"

He stiffens up. "Uh...Um...Goodnight." He says as he turns around to leave.

Claire smiles and blushes. She nods. "Goodnight Charlie."

Luckily no one lived far, and all were in about three blocks radius. Each kid was at most three or four houses from another kid and had a walking buddy to go back home. Plus it was only about eight and there was still some light left in the sky.

Claire headed back in the house once everyone was gone.

"Claire?" She hears her mother call from the living room. She goes in to see what she wants.

"Yeah?" Claire asks.

"Why wont Jack talk to Kate?"

"I don't know, we were playing ghosts in the graveyard and I was chasing him and he just stopped and I ran into him and we fell down and Ana and Sayid didn't see us and soon landed on the pile, and then he just wouldn't talk to her."

"Where did you get that sweetie?" Margo asks looking down to the scrape on Claire's cheek.

"Oh I fell, but Charlie helped me." She blushed while smiling.

"Ooooh, I see." Margo says smiling. She was happy that Claire finally had her first crush. She was also glad it was Charlie because he was one of Kate and Jacks better friends and he was a nice kid who moved from England Jacks first grade year and still kept his accent since he grandparents still used theirs, whom he lived with.

Claire bashfully left her mother and went upstairs to her room. She took out a notebook and started to scribble Claire and Charlie all over the page in little hearts.

She stopped and left her room and she ran into Jacks. "Why are you mad at Kate?" Claire asks forcefully.

"Never mind." Jack says coldly and buries his head in his pillow.

"She doesn't like Sawyer, Jack...she never did." Claire says as she exits his room.

He sits up and wonders why Claire said that after they both said it was Sawyer before.

Kate was sitting in her room crying about why Jack wouldn't talk to her. She figured he must have seen and got the wrong impression. Why did she have to go along with Claire when she said it was Sawyer she liked...when even Claire figured out it was Jack...it wasn't that hard to see.

Christmas was in five days time. Kate hasn't believed in Santa since she was six. But now she needed anyone's help she could get.

She took a piece of notebook paper and started to write.

Dear Santa:

I know it's been a long time but I really just want one thing for Christmas. I just want Jack to forgive me and let me tell him it wasn't what it looks like. That Claire and I lied to him so he wouldn't learn the truth...that I really don't like Sawyer. Please just

Let him talk to me again. Oh and maybe if you throw in some painting things and a

Guitar I would feel better.

Love,

Katherine Austen

P.S. Please let it snow for Christmas.

She folded the small note and slipped it in the front cover of her history book to remind her to mail it. And to keep it safe.

She cried herself to sleep.

The next morning when she woke up she reached over to grab her history book because she wanted to mail the letter this morning. She sat up straight when she realized it wasn't there. She quickly got up and tore her room apart.

"AUNT MARGO!" Kate yelled.

Moments later she came bursting into Kate's room. "What is it baby??" She asks.

"Have you seen my history book?"

Margo takes deep breaths to calm herself down. "Oh...Oh just that...Yeah, Jack forgot his at school so he borrowed yours."

"WHAT?"

Margo looks at her confused not thinking this was going to be a problem.

She rushes out past Margo and into Jacks room. She burst through the door. Jack quickly turns around as Kate comes at him. She grabs the book and opens the front cover without saying anything. She grabs the piece of paper thankful seeing that it was in the exact same spot as before. She turned around and headed for the door.

"What is that, a love note to Sawyer?" Jack says sarcastic.

Kate turns around to face him and huffs.

He's trying to be tough but since Kate has the ability to read him so well she can tell he's hurting. She sees the look on his face, she can tell all he wants to do is cry, and that it looks like he already has. They were only fourth graders, something like this shouldn't hurt them this bad. But this was them she was thinking about. Her feelings were way past fourth grade feelings. And by the looks of it, so were his.

She runs out of his room and continues to run until she reaches the mailbox. She gives the letter a kiss and then slides it in, hoping by some miracle it will help.

She slowly walks back to the house and into her room. She locks the door, turns on her stereo, lies on her bed, and blasts patsy cline.

As soon as Jack heard the music, he wanted to go comfort her, knowing she was really upset. Anytime she listened to Patsy meant she was having a hard time with something. He decided against it. She let him kiss her. Jack was the only one who ever kissed her. It was just so painful to watch another boy kiss her. That was a thing only they did and now someone else was there doing it. He quickly shut the history book and went to his bed to lie down. He just laid there blankly staring off into space. Soon he drifted off to sleep.

By the time dinner came both Jack and Kate were fast asleep in their rooms. Margo had unlocked Kate's door and turned down the music, soon locking it again so Kate really didn't know she had been in there, not wanting to add more tears to her tear-stained face.

She checked on Jack too, he was fast asleep gripping the bedding around him tightly.

"Margo." Christian whispers.

"Be right there." She replies. She kisses her son on the forehead. "It will be alright Jack." She says and leaves the room.

"What is it Christian."

He hands her the letter. "I thought she stopped believing in Santa a long time ago."

She opens it up and reads it.

"Should we get her some supplies and a guitar? Or would that be too obvious that we read it."

"We should, who cares, and we are her parents. But what do you suppose happened?"

"I don't know dear. I hope whatever it is gets resolved soon."

"Yeah. Me too." Christian says.

---------------------------------------

"Wake up Jack...Please wake up...SANTA CAME!" Claire yells shaking her brother awake.

"Aaarrggghh." Jack moans as he covers his head up with his pillow wanting to get at least another hour of sleep in before the day starts.

"JACKY...please wake up." Claire pouts.

Jack huffs at this while she's giving him the puppy dog eyes. "FIIINE!" He says and gets up. She quickly turns to leave and he hits her on the butt with his pillow. He laughs lightly to himself.

Suddenly he hears his sister in the hall. "KAAAATE!"

He looks down to the floor, wondering what today would be like, he and Kate are still not talking. How was this going to go during none other than Christmas? He wanted to badly for them to talk again; he knew it was him that was keeping them from doing so. Hopefully his gift would make it up to her. He rubbed his tired eyes and went downstairs.

Margo was sitting playing the piano to get everyone in the Christmas spirit. Every year she would make sure to play 'Have yourself a Merry little Christmas' it was tradition. She smiled at Jack as he made his way down the stairs. He gave her a brief nod. Kate was soon next. Jack laughed lightly at the expression on the girls face; it looks like she was still asleep.

Then they started to open their presents, they all got small things, but then the time came for their final three presents which were always the best ones.

First they all decided who got to open the first present. Everyone selected Claire seeing as she was almost bouncing off the walls.

She had gotten a new tutu. She was so excited to show all her friends at ballet class what Santa got her.

Jack was next. He got two new pairs of cleats.

"One for soccer and one for football." Christian said smiling. Jack had been asking for a new pair for ages, now he got too. He was by far the most talented player on both teams...well maybe Sayid beat him out in soccer, but he was second best.

Kate followed. She opened her rather large present up. It was an easel. She smiled widely at it. Her fingers traced its sleek edges.

Claire went again; she got matching ballet slippers that go with her outfit. She quickly ran off to put both items on. When she was gone Jack received and brand new football and soccer ball to practice with. Then Kate opened her next one. It was a ton of paint supplies. She was ecstatic at this. She mouthed thank you to Margo and Christian as they nodded

Both Margo and Christian then got to open one. Christian got a few new neck ties and Margo a brand new diamond necklace. "Oh it's beautiful." Was all Margo could get out because the sheer stunning ness of this necklace took her breath away.

Next was their last gift.

Claire was so excited. She jumped around her gift like a pixie in her new outfit and slippers. She started to rip it open. She opened the huge box but there was nothing in it but a note. She read it. "Go downstairs?" She questioned out loud. She looked at her parents confused and they just put up their hands and shrugged their shoulders like they didn't know. Claire suddenly burst into all smiles and ran downstairs. The family followed. She let out a loud shriek when she reached the basement. It was her very own dance studio. Mirrors on the wall, polls attached as well, a new floor, and the walls were pink. She saw a huge mirror closet so she ran to it and opened it. There were at least twenty more ballet outfits and shoes in their. She then looked up and noticed there were mirrors on the ceiling as well. She jumped up so many times Jack lost count.

Finally after about twenty minutes of calming her down they were able to go back upstairs to let everyone else open their presents.

Jack was next. His was another big box. He opened it and there was a note in his as well. "Go outside?" He also questioned it out loud. He was so curious on what they got him, but then he figured it had to be something with sports since Claire's all went together. So they all made their way outside.

"WOAAAAH!" Jack yelled as he ran through their backyard. Which now was half a soccer field. He fell to the ground a was all smiles looking up at the sky.

Kate couldn't help but laugh at this reaction. It was totally different than Claire's, but he was still ecstatic. She realized how much she missed him even though he was right there. Then everyone started to freeze so they went back inside.

Kate then figured out what hers was. It had to be an art room. She was happy about it, but she was planning on painting in her room. So she was a little disappointed about what was to come.

The family finally made their way back in the house, after Jack did a few laps to warm up.

Kate had the same thing, a huge box with a note inside. "Go downstairs and open the door with a big yellow ribbon." Kate said out loud just for the others to hear.

Going down the stairs she had to keep telling herself to act surprised and excited. Finally she got to the door and opened it. It was pitch black. She felt the wall to turn on the light.

"Oh My..." Her jaw dropped. She didn't have to act surprised, she was surprised.

"I guess Santa has heard you sing, and thinks you're amazing." Margo says from behind Kate who was looking at her very own recording studio, a sound booth and everything.

Her eyes danced with joy looking at the instruments, and then she saw it, just sitting in the corner on a stand. And then the tears came. "My very own guitar." She sighed.

Jack smiled at her reaction to it; he loved how she looked when she cried, even though he hated having her feel any pain. But this time it was different. It was tears of happiness, and he absolutely couldn't get enough, especially the way her nose wrinkled up which was his most favorite look of hers.

Margo and Christian smiled at each other and then looked towards Kate.

"But, how did you...?" Jack was the only one who knew she wanted a guitar and to someday be in a band. She stopped short...the letter...they must have seen it.

Her eyes shot to Margo. The woman nodded sadly. Kate nodded back.

Soon they went upstairs and it was Margo and Christians turn again.

Christian opened his first; it was a very very expensive wrist watch.

Now was Margo's turn. It was a small thin present. It felt like paper. She slowly opened it so not to rip anything. She gasped when she saw what it was. "FRANCE CHRISTIAN!"

He smiled as she ran to give him a big kiss.

"Are we going too?" Claire asks excited.

"No I'm sorry sweetie; this trip is just for me and mommy. It is our anniversary soon and that was where we went for our honeymoon. You guys are going to California to visit both sets of your grandparents."

"I wanna go to Italy for mine." Kate says not even realizing she said it out loud.

Jack made a mental note.


	8. Chapter 8

After their presents they had Christmas dinner, and boy it was a feast.

"I feel like I could just burst." Claire says sleepily and she slowly makes her way up the stairs. Kate nods. Jack goes past them quickly and into his room shutting the door.

"I wonder what's up with him?" Claire asks out loud.

Kate leans her head down.

"Oh I'm sorry Kate." Claire says looking at the emotion on Kate's face.

"It's alright Claire. I think I'm just going to go to bed."

She quickly walked in and fell onto her mattress. Unfortunately it wasn't as soft as she had hoped when her head hit something hard. She lifted her pillow to see a little box with a note attached.

Dear Katie.

I'm sorry. Merry Christmas.

Love always, Jack

She eyed the box, curious as to what it would be. There was no wrapping paper. It was just a little light blue box with a white ribbon. She opened it. She smiled when she saw the necklace lying in carefully in the box. She lifted it up and her jaw dropped. She thought it was just a simple guitar pick on a necklace, but it wasn't. She looked at the box once more...Tiffany's...oh my. It was a sleek slender silver chain with a guitar pick covered in diamonds on one side and had an engraving on the other.

I love you.

Your soulmate,

Jack.

"Oh Jack. How did you know?"

She then figured she really didn't go overboard on her present to him which she got him with her allowance money. She quickly got up and grabbed the present in the corner. She then nervously and slowly walked towards Jacks room. She almost turned around...why was she so afraid of facing him, it was just Jack.

She finally got up the courage to go talk to him. She knocked.

"Yeah?"

"Jack can I come in?" She asked from the other side of the door.

Hearing Kate on the other side he quickly got up. He was so nervous but didn't know why.

On the other side she heard things dropping and his feet scrambling on the floor sounding like he is cleaning a bit...what is he cleaning...it's just me?

Soon the door was opened slowly.

"Hi." Kate says quietly.

"Hey." Jack says back.

"Can I?" Kate says motioning towards his room.

"Oh yeah, sure." He says while somewhat stumbling over his words.

"Thank you so much Jack." She says somewhat mumbling.

"Yeah...well I saw it in a window downtown and thought of you."

She smiles.

"I got you something too...and now that you got me that I don't feel bad about spending so much."

"Oh Katie...You shouldn't...

She smiled when he said her name. She soon cuts him off. "But I wanted too. You shouldn't have either but you did."

Jack nods and opens his present.

He gets a huge genuine smile on his face, which immediately tells Kate that he loves it. "This is the most expensive one I've seen." He exclaims holding onto his shiny new stethoscope. He looks on it and there's an engraving.

I love you.

Your soulmate,

Kate.

"Kate it's wonderful. But did you know that's what I wrote on mine?"

She shakes her head no. That honestly was a coincidence? "I thought it would help get you started." She said smiling. "That's odd that we have the exact same saying and the exact same way of having it written." She states.

"Yeah it is...maybe its true...we are soulmates."

Kate smiles and soon gets up to leave. Jack joins her and walks to her. "Katie, I'm so sorry for..."

"Don't Jack...I never liked him and never will." She says turning for the door.

"Katie!" He calls her back. She faces him again. He gives her a peck on the lips. "Thank you."

She blushes and nods. She looks behind him out the window. "OH MY GOODNESS!" Kate says getting a huge smile on her face.

"What?" Jack asks curious.

All she can do is point to the window.

"It's snowing." He says almost relieved.

Kate then left the room so much happier than when she went in.

That night was the best sleep they have gotten in about a week.

Claire just sat against the wall in the hallway, happy that no one saw her eavesdropping. She slowly got up and went downstairs to where her parents still were.

Claire comes in and both adults look at her.

"Hunny aren't you exhausted; it's two in the morning."

"Yes but I had to come down and tell you that all is good with the world again."

"They made up?" Christian asks.

"Yes, and with their allowance money both had gotten each other really expensive gifts."

"Really? What did they get each other?

"Well Jack got Kate something from Tiffany's...I don't know what but I heard her say Tiffany's. And Kate got Jack something to get him 'started'" She said holding up her fingers to quote 'started'. "But who knows what that means...oh and both are engraved with the same thing and is written the exact same way as the others. Its really weird and they thought so too."

"Wow, you need to get better at snooping...like knowing what these suspicious items are...we should get you a sleuth kit for your birthday to get you started!" Christian says tickling his daughter.

She is laughing crazily but as soon as he says birthday she stops and brushes his hands off her. Both parents look at her curiously. "No dad, I want a pony for my birthday."

Margo laughs knowing this is all on Christian.

"A what?" Christian asks.

"You heard her, she wants a pony Christian." Margo tries to hold in the enormous laugh that's in her belly but cannot any longer and lets it out.

He turns to Margo. "Have we really spoiled our children this much?" He asks her.

"Well, how about you go take a look downstairs or outside and maybe you'll be able to answer your own question." Margo stays through her laughter.

He sighs and picks up his daughter. "Common, maybe once you sleep these crazy ideas will leave that little head of yours."

Claire laughs as her dad throws her over his shoulder. Margo follows them up the stairs.

Everyone at school and home were happy things were finally normal with the pair again. It had been a week since Christmas and it was now Margo and Christian's anniversary. So the kids got to go live with their grandparents. Both sets wanted them so they had to split it up so the would spent three days at one set and three days at the other.

It was probably the most bored the kids have ever been in their lives. Both sets took them too the museum. And not just any museum but the Art museum. Kate started off excited but after going there and spending five minutes in there she lost all interest. They had to go through it twice. Jack and Kate would sometimes sneak out and go to the pier and spend their time at the ocean. They would sit there all day even though it was a little cold being December and all and on some warmer days they would actually go in, they didn't care, they needed it. They wished it was warmer so they could surf because when they came in the summer that's all they would do. Kate got sick of Jack watching her every move because of the last time they were in an ocean. She keeps telling him it's a different ocean.

This particular day it was warm enough to swim but soon the sun started to set and Kate and Jack started to freeze. They quickly run back home forgetting towels. Jack, seeing Kate shaking badly wrapped his arms around her.

"How dumb are we." Kate says through chattering teeth.

Jack laughs and stops. He holds her close. "Are you okay Katie."

She starts to cough. She nods into his chest. "The sooner I get warm, the better." She says.

"Yeah." He says and starts to lead them back to their grandparent's house quickly.

They are almost there when Kate bursts into a huge coughing fit. Jack goes behind her and rubs her back. "Jack...Jack I'm...cold." Kate says shivering between coughs.

"We're almost there Katie." Jack says holding her even closer. When he does this he notices she is starting to get a fever. Suddenly it starts to pour. "Oh just what we need." He says sarcastically, trying to lean over her so she doesn't get too wet.

He starts to run dragging her behind. She falls onto the ground. He goes over and picks her up. Her legs are now wrapped around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. She clings to his chest for warmth. They finally reach the house the front door is locked. They have to go around the house and luckily the back door is unlocked.

He runs to the room Kate and Claire are sharing. Kate's lips are now blue and she's literally shaking so much that it moves the bed so it hits the end table and knocks down a picture frame.

He piles blankets onto Kate to warm her up. He runs and gets a thermometer. Claire sees him in the hallway.

"Are you okay Jack, you're lips are blue and you're soaked?" She asks.

He doesn't pay attention to her while he's rummaging through a drawer. He finds it and runs back into the room. Claire quickly follows.

She goes in and sees the freezing Kate. She runs and gets dry clothes out of their suitcases and lifts off the covers so she can change Kate.

"Jack, go and get in some dry clothes." Claire says to her older brother.

"But..."

"Go...or you're going to get sick as well."

Right after she said that he sneezes.

"Well, looks like you already are...go get changed before you get worse."

Jack nods and runs out of the room.

"Claire I'm so cold." Kate says meekly.

"I know Kate, its going to be alright. You just have a pretty high fever." Claire says while putting Kate's dry shirt over her head. "Well and a cold."

Kate nods as she grabs the tissue box off the nightstand.

"I think I'm going to sleep in Jacks room the rest of the time were here and he can go in here so I don't get sick as well, because I'm going to have to take care of both of you."

Kate smiles. "Thanks Clairey."

Claire smiles at Kate.

"Eh both of you have done it for me when I'm sick, so now that Jacks sick too he cant very well take care of you, so its my turn to act like a grown up for once." She says still smiling.

Kate starts to cough badly, but soon Jack comes in with some bottled water and hands it to her.

"Oh it's cold!" Kate says loudly while taking a sip and pulling away fast which lets water dribble down her chin.

Jack takes his thumb and wipes it away. "Well yeah Katie, its water, it should be cold."

"Yeah but I need warmth, I'm freezing as it is." She says as he sits down next to her. Soon he lies down behind her and wraps his arm around her.

"Better?" He asks.

"Much." She smiles and soon is sleeping. Jack follows shortly.

Claire cleans up the room a bit and takes their wet clothes and throws them in the hamper in the hall. And then she goes downstairs to see what she can make them for breakfast the next day, she is thrilled she finally gets to take care of them.

She finds soup and she gets excited at how she's acting like a mom.

Unfortunately they only slept for about a half hour. The whole night was horrible for Jack and Kate. This cold mainly consisted of not being able to breathe, a horrendous cough, a high fever, and the chills.

"Jack?" Kate whispers. It's about three in the morning.

"MmmHmm?" He replies drowsily.

"Can you sleep?" She says as she starts up another coughing fit.

"Not at all, you?"

"No." She says as she flips around to face him. "I really want too, I'm so tired Jack."

They move so their hands are touching the others hands, fingers entwined. Their knees are touching. And their foreheads are resting against the others so their eyes are looking straight into each others.

"Turn around." Jack says softly.

"Hmm?" She asks curious.

"Do it Katie." He says a little forcefully, but with compassion.

She does as she's told and flips around. He starts to massage her back. After about five minutes of his touch she is sound asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_Alright guys, I'm going to attempt to post a number of chapters for this story today but I'm not sure how many and when. I have been extremely busy lately and I have another busy day today, but I really want to get some more chapters out there. So just hang tight, my life is bound to slow down sometime._

* * *

The next morning Kate woke up to the sun shinning in her eyes. She turned over and saw Jack awake.

"Did you get to sleep?" She asks.

"Yeah." He lied.

She noticed his eyes when he said that. "Don't lie to me Jack."

"Fine, I only got about fifteen minutes of sleep." He said with a yawn.

"Jack, why?"

"I just couldn't sleep."

She nods. She soon gets up.

"Where are you going, you're still really sick."

"I know, I just have to go talk to Claire for a second."

Jack sneezes and falls back onto the pillow behind his head.

She leaves the room and finds Claire in the kitchen making the pair soup.

"Hi Claire." Kate says smiling at the young girl.

"Hi Kate, I'm just making you two breakfast...What are you doing out of bed."

"Well I was hoping you were making us food, because I remember grandpa saying he sometimes uses sleeping pills to get to sleep...I was thinking of maybe putting one or two in Jacks soup so he can get sleep since he helped me sleep last night and he didn't get any."

"That sounds like a good plan, go find the pills and bring them back."

Kate nods and then heads for her grandparent's bathroom.

After searching for a while she finally found them. She went back by Claire and they crushed them up and put a different spoon in Jacks so they knew which one Kate should eat and which one she shouldn't.

Kate went back upstairs and joined Jack in the bed.

She smiles at his very red nose. "She's making us breakfast."

She takes a tissue and wipes her drippy nose.

"Ugh." He says as he puts a pillow over his head. Kate soon joins him under the same pillow.

"After breakfast you need to try and get some sleep." She says quietly.

"MmmHmm." He says as he gets out from under the pillow to feel Kate's forehead. She does the same for him.

"You're hot." He says weakly.

"Thanks, so are you." She says as she giggles.

Jack shakes his head in amusement.

"Why do you care about me so much Jack?" Kate asks.

Jack sits up and gets closer to Kate. She sits up as well. "Because I love you, and one day I want to marry you, and have lots of little babies with you, and be with you forever. Remember?"

She blushes and smiles. "Of course I remember."

Claire comes in after about three minutes where they both are just laying there complaining about being sick.

She brings in the soup and places the right one with the right person.

"I don't think I'm very hungry." Jack say right after he sat up, he soon got to lie back down but Kate puts her hand behind his back and tries to push him up, which works since because she got sleep and he didn't, she is stronger than him.

"No, eat at least a little, for me." Kate says with puppy dog eyes.

"And me." Claire says using puppy dog eyes as well.

"Fine...I can't say no when you both team up on me like that. It's too much to take. Especially with my weak immune system."

"We'll keep that in mind the next time we need something." Claire says smiling. She sits in the chair in the corner as the two eat. Soon both girls notice Jacks eyes starting to get heavy. His body soon starts rocking back and forth. Kate holds onto him and helps him lay down.

"Its funny, I just got...even more tired." He said around a yawn.

"That's because we crushed up some sleeping pills and put them in your soup." Kate says half smiling, half frowning.

"You two drugged me?"

"Yeah." Says Claire who is now taking the tray of food away from Jack.

"Okay." He says and starts to doze off.

"Goodnight big brother." Claire says quietly.

Jack then looks at Kate and smiles. "Goodnight." She says softly as he soon fades into a deep slumber.

Kate just watched his chest rise a fall and the peaceful look on his face the whole time. She took her hand and caressed the side of his cheek.

"HELLO?" Someone's voice called from downstairs.

"MOM!" Claire yelled loudly and ran out the door of the bedroom.

Jack didn't stir and Kate was grateful for that. Soon both Margo and Christian walk into the bedroom followed by Claire.

"See, they're sick and I took care of them and gave them soup!" Claire says proudly.

"Very good Angel." Christian says to his daughter. Kate gets up and hugs both adults.

"How was your trip?" Kate asks.

"Oh it was wonderful dear." Margo says feeling Kate's forehead. "Oh my goodness you're burning up."

Kate nods knowing this. "So is Jack. But we kind of...um...crushed up some sleeping pills and put them in his soup since he didn't get any sleep last night."

Margo laughs. "Well," Margo goes down to Kate. "You wanna know a secret hunny?"

Kate nods.

"Every time he's sick that's the only way he will sleep...but he just doesn't know I do that."

Kate giggles.

"Very smart thinking girls." Margo smiles. Claire laughs as well.

"Alright, well let's go home." Christian says starting to pack his sons suitcase.

A few more years past. Kate is now thirteen and Jack fourteen. It is the day before their first day of high school.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in." She says.

Jack walks in her room. Her walls use to be yellow, and somewhere under all the band posters, art work, and pictures it still is. All her furniture has been painted different colors and now it looks like a room belonging to a rebel...well Kate was a rebel so it fit perfectly. But even though she was a rebel and he was a jock, they still couldn't get enough of each other.

"You ready for tomorrow Katie?"

She looks up at him from her lyrics notebook that she is always writing in but never lets anyone see, not even him. She closes it.

He goes and sits on her bed with her.

"I don't know, I'm sort of nervous but almost everyone from middle school will be there, and I suppose it will be almost the same as before, except we'll have more teachers in a day."

Jack nods.

"Well at least we have all our basic classes together, like history and math."

"MmmHmm." She says sadly.

"What is it Katie?" He asks lifting up her chin.

"Never mind."

"No Katie, I want to know."

"I'm just...I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"That was going to lose this." She points between them.

"What do you mean?"

"Its just that I hear all these things about high school, how its so clicky and you go off into you're own group, like jock slash brainiacs, and then art geeks slash musicians...and everything in between...and I'm just afraid."

"Katie, you are never going to lose me...I have your back and you have mine. We will be just fine."

Kate nods.

Jack takes her in his arms and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's late, I think I'm going to go to bed, it's a big day tomorrow."

Kate nods. "Goodnight Jack."

Jack looks back at her and smiles. He runs back towards her bed and tackles her. He starts to tickle her all over. She bursts into a fit of giggles.

"Stop Jack! Please! Haha! Stop."

After a while he does stop and just looks at her. "It's going to be fine." He says with a big smile. He gives her a kiss on the forehead and leaves her room closing the door behind him. He leans against the side of the door and lets out a sigh and smiles. He walks to his room, shuts the door and turns off the lights.

The next day came fairly quick. Jack woke up early and hopped in the shower.

When he was finished he went downstairs to grab some breakfast. It was weird because the house was so silent. It was about ten minutes before they had to leave. "KATE!" He says out loud realizing that's what he should be hearing...her getting ready. He ran up the stairs and entered her room. She had fallen asleep on her lyrics book and it looks as if she had been crying since the ink was now all over her face and smudged. He went over to her.

"Katie...Kate...wake up." He starts to shake her.

"Mmm...five more minutes."

"Kate we have to leave in ten minutes."

"HUH!" Kate springs up. Her hair is a disaster and her face is a mess.

She quickly springs up and runs to the bathroom. "OH MY!" She yells seeing her appearance.

She brushes her hair into a ponytail and starts to wash off her face, scrubbing hard. While she's still washing her face she runs back in her room and rips off her shirt and pants', not realizing Jack was still in there. She's standing in her bra and panties. His jaw drops. She's gorgeous even though she's a complete mess.

"Oh man, where is my shirt."

Jack clears his throat. She jumps hearing the noise and turns around.

"Oh...Jack, you're still in here."

He nods. Both of them are turning red. He's holding out her shirt.

"Thanks." She says shyly. "I'm going to get dressed now." She says smiling slightly while blushing.

"Yeah." Jack says almost in awe.

"Um Jack..."

"Yeah Kate."

She realized she wasn't going to get through to him, and in all honesty she didn't want to. She put her shirt on then found her pants. "Okay, all done, time to go."

"MmmHmm." Jack says as Kate grabs her backpack and takes Jack by the hand and pulls him out of her room. Soon he's back with it as he grabs their lunches. Lastly he grabs his backpack and they make their way towards the bus stop.

They wait there for a while until the bus comes. As it's pulling up Jack turns to Kate.

"You ready?" He asks.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really" he says slightly chuckling.

She turns back to the road but then he grabs her arm and turns her back to him. "You have a little..." He says pointing to her face. He takes his thumb and rubs the word love off her cheek. He smiles.

"I guess I missed some." She giggles.

"Yeah...I guess so." He smiles at her and thinks about the way he has always loved the way her nose wrinkles when she laughs.

The bus pulls up just then and they both get on. Kate was relieved when they saw all their friends in the back of the bus. Sawyer and Ana both save Kate and Jack a seat. Unfortunately the seats weren't together.

"Hey guys." Shannon says. "This is Julia, my cousin." Shannon nods towards a pretty brunette girl sitting in the back of the bus, "and that's her friend Sarah." She adds.

Everyone says Hi to them.

"Hello." Julia says.

"Hi" Sarah says looking at Jack. He smiles back at her and nods.

Kate sees the little exchange and she gets a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, she didn't know what it was but it wasn't great.

"You okay there Freckles." Sawyer asks.

"MmmHmm just a little nervous I guess." Kate says turning towards the window.

Jack looks over at her and wonders what's going on. He doesn't ask though not wanting to get her riled up on the first day of school.

When the bus stopped they were outside their new school. They all started filing off the bus. Once they reached outside Jack grabbed Kate's hand and smiled his smile at her, the one he only lets her have. Her stomach ache turned into something different. It was more like a million little butterflies fluttering around. She smiled back and looked down.

Sarah watched this and turned towards Shannon. "Are they a couple?" She asks the blond.

"Well. Not really, but her dad and his dad have been best friends forever and her dad went off to the army and left her with them when she was a little over one years old. She's been living there ever since."

"Oh so she's almost like a sister."

"I guess, but sometimes they don't act like it."

"Oh."

"I wouldn't get any idea's Sarah, Jack is Kate's."

"Well we will see about that."

"Sarah, please don't be the school bitch."

Sarah just laughs.


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, here is the next chapter. I got a job the other day so it is taking me much longer than hoped to post. Ill try my best to give you them at a somewhat normal pace but i cant promise anything._

* * *

They finally get settled in that day. It becomes more comfortable and less hectic. It's now lunch and the large group had to put extra tables together to fit everyone. Kate and Jack are sitting next to each other and Sarah is sitting across from them. She looks towards him and smiles. He's polite so he smiles back. Sarah looks down. Jack looks to Kate and gives her an 'I don't know' look. She giggles at this. Sarah's head snaps up.

"What's so funny?" She snaps.

"Oh nothing, Jack just made a funny face to me." Kate responds.

Sarah rolls her eyes. "So Jack, I heard you're on the football team."

He nods. "I made JV."

"That's amazing Jack, not many freshman make JV!" Sarah adds. "I'm a cheerleader, Ill make sure to cheer extra loud for you."

Jack nods and half smiles. He looks very uncomfortable. Kate smiles at this.

"So...what do you do Kate?"

"I'm joining the art club, and taking as many art classes as I can, and then I'm also doing band."

"Oh really, what do you play?"

"Guitar." Kate flashes her a fake smile. It was her first day and she already did not like this girl and her fake loveable ness.

Julia then comes and sits down next to Sarah. "Hey." She says across the table.

"Hey Julia, Kate here is going to be in band too, she plays the guitar."

"Really? I play base."

"Really! Me, Ana, and Jacks sister Claire were thinking about starting up a band, and we need a base player, would you consider joining?"

"OF COURSE! I've always wanted to be in a band!! Where do you guys practice?"

"We'll were just starting it up but we have a recording studio in our basement with brand new instruments and everything!"

"OH I'm so excited now! Do you guys have a name?"

"No unfortunately not, and we don't plan on it until someone comes up with something really really good."

"Okay well that doesn't matter, as long as we get to play!"

Sarah rolls her eyes at how much these two hit it off so well.

The lunch bell soon rang and it was back to classes.

Jack loved learning about what they were going to cover that year in biology class, and Kate couldn't wait for her basic art class to start up and that year to be over because she has such great choices next year.

After school everyone was filing back onto the bus. Kate was already in there saving Jack a seat. She looked out the window and sees Jack with Sarah. She's giving him her number. Kate gets that weird feeling in her stomach again. For some reason she gets really mad at him. He walks onto the bus and sits down next to Kate. She's facing the window.

"So Katie, how did you like the first day?"

No answer.

"Katie?"

Still no answer. He turns her to face him. He knows that look, it's the look she gets right before she's about to break down.

"What is it?"

"Nothing" she says very quietly. And then she turns to face the window again.

Jack sighs knowing now's not the time to pry. He doesn't want to make whatever it is worse, especially in front of their friends. Then it dawns on him...she must have seen Sarah give him her number.

"Katie, she needs a tutor and she heard I'm really good at biology. That's all."

She's surprised he knew that the whole number thing was really the thing bothering her. "Sure it is." She mumbled. But he heard her.

"Katie." He sighed.

She turns around to face him. He watches a tear fall down her cheek. "Are you jealous?"

"No, its just...I'm not use to girls acting like that around you."

Charlie leans over the seat.

"Sorry to butt in love, but you might have to get use to it; Jack might end up being the most popular kid in school."

Kate sinks down further in her seat and looks back out the window.

Charlie looks at Jack sympathetically and then goes back into the conversation he was having with Ana and Sawyer.

A week later Sarah was over to study with Jack. Unfortunately Sarah was partnered up with Jack to be lab partners. She stayed for dinner and after they were done Jack walked her to the porch. Kate watched out her bedroom window as Sarah leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. Kate flew back away from the window and onto her bed. Claire had also been watching out of a downstairs window.

"Do you like her?"

"What?" Jack asks shutting the front door behind him.

"You heard me, do you like her?"

"As a friend, yes."

"Then why did you kiss her?"

"I didn't, she kissed me."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"What is with all the questions Claire?"

"I'm just curious." She pauses. "But you didn't answer my question...did you enjoy it?"

"I don't know." Jack says and then heads upstairs to his room. He's almost in there when Kate comes running out of hers. She heads for the door and is now running outside. Jack runs after her seeing the tears in her eyes. She climbs up a very high and not so safe tree. Jack reaches the bottom.

"KATIE PLEASE COME DOWN, THIS TREE ISNT SAFE!" He calls up to her. "ANY TREE BUT THIS ONE!"

She doesn't answer and just keeps climbing.

He is terrified of heights, but he's even more scared of her falling out of this tree. He starts to climb. She looks down from the perch she's on. "STAY AWAY JACK!"

"NO! I NEED TO EXPLAIN!"

"WHAT DO YOU NEED TO EXPLAIN? I SAW WHAT I SAW AND THAT'S THAT!"

"KATIE, IT'S NOT YOURS TO DECIDE WHO I HANG AROUND WITH!"

"BUT WHY HER!" She screams down at him.

"JUST COME DOWN...PLEASE."

"NO ITS FINE...SEE (she shakes the branch) IT'S NOT GOING TO..." The branch she is sitting on snaps and she starts to fall. She screams until she feels a strong hand on her arm. Jack had caught her.

He brings her close to him and holds onto her tightly for a few minutes so Kate can calm down a bit.

"You're always rescuing me." She says quietly in his ear and he's climbing down with her on his back.

"Well isn't that what your knight in shinning armor is supposed to do? Rescue the beautiful damsel in distress?"

"One day Jack, I swear I'm going to save you, just to prove to you that sometimes the knight needs rescuing right back."

Jack smiles as they walk back to the house. His arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist.

"This whole year I promise you that I won't even deal with girlfriends or any of that mess. I'm going to work on getting straight A's and becoming captain of the football and soccer teams. Maybe start working on my campaign for next years class president."

Kate smiles. "Thank you."

Jack puts his head to hers as they walk in to the house to do the homework they have left.

Freshman year past quickly. Jack did get straight A's as he had hoped and did become captain for the soccer team. But not the football since he was on JV and was just a freshman. He didn't have a girlfriend that whole year as his promise to Kate. And like Charlie had predicted he became one of the most popular people in the whole school...not just the freshman class...everyone in the school knew his name. Kate hated it because lots of girls were all over him. Kate only had to take one semester of basic art before the art teacher said she was too good for it and moved her to an advanced drawing class. She also started up the band, which Julia immediately wanted on board. Julia quickly stopped talking to Sarah and hung with Kate a lot more. By the end of freshman year Sawyer and Julia were going out. They really fit perfectly together. Sarah became the queen bee of the freshman class. Everyone seemed to love her. But there was something about her that made Kate just want to slug her. Maybe that she was always clinging to Jack. Jack didn't really seem to mind though which made Kate even angrier. But they still all sat together for lunch which was weird since every other class was all split into cliques.

Now was sophomore year. Jack turned 16 early in the year so he got his license right away, which his parents got him a brand new black ford truck. He loved it. It was his love.

About three months had past and Jack was starting to teach Kate how to drive. She was pretty good at going forward but she still hadn't practiced backing up. Kate was always very cautious driving his truck knowing he loved it so much. But today was the day she got to practice backing up. She was all buckled up and Jack was right next to her.

"Alright, now just put it reverse and try no to back it into the fence.

She did as she was told and put it in reverse. She starts to back up and BAM!

She hits a light pole.

"SHIT!" She yells out. Soon her hand flies to her mouth and she becomes bright red.

Jacks surprised that's the first time he has ever heard her swear. He just smiles at her.

"IM SOOOO SORRY JACK!"

"Katie it's alright." He says taking her in his arms and giggling slightly.

He gets out to look at the damage. It's not too bad, just a small dent. She gets out slowly. She keeps her eyes to the ground as she stands next to him. "I'm so sorry Jack."

"Katie, I said it's alright, its no big deal."

"But you love this truck, and so do I."

"Well, I just so happen to love you more." He says taking her in his arms again.

She smiles and blushes. "Really?"

"Really Really." Jack states.

Suddenly Kate's hand flies to Jacks chest. "YOU'RE IT!" Kate calls out. She quickly runs off.

Jack laughs and quickly takes after her. And after about two minutes of chasing her he catches up and tackles her to the ground.

"You're it. He says breathlessly.

"Am I really it Jack?" Kate asks somewhat teasing. Somewhat serious.

Jack nods looking into her eyes. Both knew they weren't talking about Tag anymore.

There is a short pause.

Jack starts to lean in. Kate sees where this is going and she raises her head to meet his.

Just as their lips are about to meet... "KIDS DINNER!" Margo calls.

Jack sighs loudly as his head falls to the ground next to Kate's. She lets out a giggle as Jack gets up and helps her to her feet.

They head back in the house quietly both thinking to themselves.

It was now already football season. And Jack had started off as captain of the JV football team, but after three games he was moved up to Varsity, and just as Kate had feared Jack was starting to part from their group and hang around with more popular people in the sophomore class...and in the junior and senior classes because they were all like one big clique...and of course Sarah and her friends were in that clique as well. They never let him alone, they were always saying that he didn't need to spend time with his old group, and that he would have so much more fun with this group. Jack also was elected class president...Sarah just happened to be secretary as well.

Kate missed him. But she too had made some new friends, but had kept all of the old ones as well. One day the worse thing at that time that could happen...happened. That day Kate couldn't even touch her food. Jack had stopped sitting with her at lunch. That was the only time during the day she had left with him to just be them. He was rarely ever home anymore and when he was he did homework or had friends over. Sawyer was also in that clique since he was on both football and soccer, but he evened it out so he could spend equal time with both of his groups. Sayid and Shannon also did the same as Sawyer, they still all sat together at lunch.

"Common Love, you have got to eat." Charlie was close to practically begging her.

"Yeah hunny, don't let it get you this upset." Julia said.

"Plus you always have us." Ana added.

"Thanks guys, us band and art geeks need to stick together. Its just I miss the old Jack."

"You're right; we do have to stick together." A not so familiar voice said from behind Kate. She turned around and saw a very cute boy facing her. "Hi I'm Tom." He says as he sticks out his hand, she shakes it.

"Kate." She smiles.

"I know, I really like your work in Miss Klughs Class."

Kate smiles again. "Thank you..." She pauses. "OH WAIT, you're the Tom who does all those amazing sculptures."

"We'll I wouldn't say amazing."

"Please...they are brilliant."

"Thanks Kate." He stops. "We'll I will see you around...maybe we can get together and discuss art or something soon." He smiles shyly. "Or you could model for one of my sculptures."

Kate nods. "That would be great." She smiles as well. He turns and goes back to the table with his friends.

Jack just happened to look over when that junior introduced himself to Kate. He got this bad feeling in his stomach at the sight of it, but he couldn't keep his eyes off it. After the guy left the every girl at the table giggled and Kate got a huge grin on her face. But Jack watched as that grin changed, more into a forced smile than anything. He knew she was hurting because of him just leaving her without telling anyone. But...

"Hey Jack?" His thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

He turned to look at Chloe...a senior girl who was on the cheer squad. Probably about the third most popular girl in school. "Yeah Chloe?"

"I was wondering, since you're just a sophomore, and you can't go to prom without a junior or senior taking you, well I was wondering if you would go with me?" She asks somewhat nervously.

"Sure. Yeah that'd be great."

She smiles. "That's like, totally cool. I can't wait."

"Yeah...yeah me too." He says and smiles politely. As soon as she leaves he looks back over towards Kate.

"Oh wow Kate, a junior...maybe he and you might become something, I mean he looks like he's into music and he's an art geek too." Ana says.

"You really think we have that possibility, I mean we just met..."

"Duh, the way he was looking at you all like...oh my gawd I want her-ish."

Kate looks at Shannon like she's crazy and then looks back towards Charlie. He's nodding.

Kate glances over towards Jack who she noticed was staring at her. Jack quickly shakes it off and gives her his 'I'm sorry' smile. She nods sadly and turns back towards the table.

The end of the day came quickly and everyone was piling onto the bus. Jack and the gang still took it because it saved money and they didn't have to worry about parking which was really hard to come by at their school. Jack was sitting up front with some of his new friends. And Kate was in the back with her real friends. She was at the window seat. Soon Tom runs up to the bus window.

"KATE, OH MY FAIR KATE!" He yells out. The whole contents of the bus turn around to look what's going on. Including Jack.

Kate sticks her head out of the window, slightly embarrassed.

"What Tom?"

"Would you please do me the honor of letting me take you home."

"Woo!"

"Go for it Kate."

"Oh My Gawd Kate, like he's sooo cute."

She kept getting continuous cheers from her friends.

"Okay, ill be right there."

He gets a huge smile on his face.

Kate picks up her backpack and walks off the bus. As she passes Jack she gives him a small smile.

Tom is at the bottom of the stairs holding out his arm. She takes it and they walk to his car.

Jack gets the same bad feeling again seeing them together. And it doesn't help that their friends are in the back cheering her on.

After about five minutes a small Porche comes up next to them quickly. Its Kate and Tom. He honks the horn at Kate's friends in the back of the bus and she waves to them. Soon they speed off.

"He's gonna kill her going that fast." Jack says quietly.

"Why do you care man, not like you know her...she's an art geek." Said his friend next to him.

Jack doesn't respond. He just rolls his eyes.

As soon as he gets home he checks the house for Kate. She's not home yet.

"Where Kate, Jack?" Claire asks.

"She got a ride with her friend...I don't know where they are...I'm sure they would have beaten us home."

"Maybe they went for some ice cream or something."

"Yeah...ice cream." Jack says and heads to his room.

A few hours later he hears the front door. So far everyone else was home so all that was left was Kate. He slowly makes his way down the stairs to see who it is. It was Kate.

"Where have you been Kate?" Margo asks.

"Oh, Tom took me for ice cream then to a park where we drew."

"Oh that's nice." Margo says.

"Yeah, it really was." Kate smiles. She heads towards the stairs. Jack quickly runs to his room. He quickly turns around again to act like he's just coming out.

"Oh hey Katie."

"Hi Jack."

"I was wondering..." Jack starts.

Kate stops and looks at him curious.

"I was wondering if you, Charlie, Sayid, and Shan wanna go out tomorrow?"

"But tomorrows Saturday, don't you usually hang out with your friends?" She asks coldly.

"But you guys are my friends."

Kate lets out a small sarcastic laugh.

"Kate I'm serious."

"Alright. What time, ill call them and ask them."

"I already did and they said it would be cool. And we'll leave around six."

Kate nods and turns around to go to her room.

"Katie."

She spins back around. It seems all in slow motion to Jack, the way her hair flips, the way her eyes gaze into his, the way her body moves with such gentleness and care. It was like one of those chick flicks Kate always makes him watch with her.

"Yeah?

"I'm sorry."

She looks down trying to think of something to say. She looks up again. "For what?" She replies and then walks away back to her room.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry its been so long since the last update, life was crazy but now its settling down...so I hope you enjoy...and Merry Christmas._

* * *

"COMMON KATIE, THEY'RE HERE!" Jack yells upstairs.

"COMING!" She yells back down. For some reason she was so nervous to spend time with him, she hasn't seen him much in the last two months. She finally decided on what to wear and went downstairs to join her friends.

The five head out to the truck and hop in. Kate gets shotgun. And in the back Charlie is behind Jack, Shannon's in the middle, and Sayid is behind Kate. Shannon and Sayid had been going out since about the seventh grade and they still were crazy about each other. So they were sitting in the back cuddling next to a somewhat uncomfortable Charlie, even though he really should be use to it.

They decided to just drive, with no destination. They ended up in a small forest with no one really around. So they just drove and hung out. They brought a picnic basket and a blanket and ate a late dinner. They had the truck doors open and the radio blasting so they had music and the headlights on low so they had a little more light.

Shannon and Sayid were feeding each other as Charlie, Jack, and Kate watched a little weirded out.

"I'll never fall in love." Jack says as he runs his fingers through his hair.

Kate just laughs lightly...really praying that isn't true.

"Yeah man, I bloody know what you mean. I never want to have to look like that in front of people."

Sayid hears them but just ignores them. He's too into what he's doing.

Suddenly 'it's your love' by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw comes on the radio.

"Man this song is bloody horrid, it's too romantic for me, how can any man be this cheesy when he falls in love?"

"Yeah, she probably wrote it and told him they'd get a divorce if he didn't sing it."

Kate bows her head and smiles knowing Jack really loves this song but just not wanting to show his sensitive side.

"Bloody women."

Jack snuck a glance towards Kate because he knew she knew he loves this song. But all Kate did was smile and then gestured like she was zipping her mouth shut and throwing away the key. He gave her a thankful smile.

She leans over and whispers in his ear. "I wouldn't want to be the one to ruin your reputation."

He leans back and somewhat frowns.

"So Kate, I really hope Tom asks you to prom."

"Shan, we just met. Not like he'd going to."

"Who's Tom?" Jack asks.

"He's that really cute junior who came over and flirted with Kate at lunch today."

"Oh the art geek?" Jack asks.

Everyone looks at him mad that he would say that.

"I mean..." He tries to save himself.

"Save it Jack...Yes the art geek." Kate says coldly.

Jack has a hurt expression on his face.

Everyone can feel the tension.

"So Jack, I hear you're going to prom this year." Charlie says trying to change the subject.

"Yeah...yeah with Chloe."

Kate looks down.

Bad move Charlie.

"The Senior?" Shannon asks.

"Yeah." Jack says and shrugs it off.

There's a dead silence.

"We'll I better be getting home, I have to get up really early." Charlie says.

"Okay."

"Yeah, us too, were going on a trip and have to leave early." Sayid says and nods towards Shannon.

"Alright." Jack says as he gets up and starts to clean up everything. Everyone soon helps.

He takes everyone home and then it's just he and Kate in the car. They haven't really talked at all since the talk they all had at dinner. Even before that they didn't talk much. It pained them both so much to be like this. Jack turns the truck around.

"Where are we going Jack?" Kate asks seeing as there house was back the other way.

He doesn't answer. He just keeps driving until they reached where Jack was headed. It took a while to get there but it was one of Kate's favorite spots alone along the Deerfield River.

He gets out and goes around opening her door.

"Why are we here?"

"Just common Katie." He says holding out his hand to help her down. She doesn't take it. She gets out of the truck herself. He looks down sadly.

"Why are we here Jack?" She asks again.

"Memories." Jack simply replies.

Kate looks at him curiously, wondering what he's up too. He extends his hand out towards her one more time in attempt to win back her friendship. This time she's hesitant, but then she accepts. Jack smiles widely at this and Kate can't help but smile at his large smile.

They make there way down to the sidewalk next to the river. Still hand in hand, both realizing how much they have missed each other so far this school year. They start to walk.

"So...do you really like this guy?" Jack asks slowly looking over towards Kate.

"I don't know, I mean I just met him, but so far so good." Kate replies. "Do you like Chloe?"

"As a friend yeah."

"What about Sarah?"

"What about her?"

"Do you like her?"

"She's been trying to get with me since the beginning of freshman year, and she still won't give up...but..."

"But she's growing on you." Kate finished his sentence.

"Yeah, I guess."

Kate nods and looks down.

Suddenly Jack lifts her up and puts her over his shoulders.

"JACK!" She says through laughter and shock. "DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT JACK!" Kate yells as he is jogging towards the small pier they use to jump off into the river as children.

Jack does his evil laugh that he always does whenever he doesn't listen to you begging for your...dry clothes.

But suddenly both of them are drenched in water.

"Jack I can't believe you did that!" She pauses. "Actually, to be perfectly honest I can." She says.

Jack is cracking up and cannot get a word in edgewise. Kate tackles him back into the water.

After lots of much needed laughter they head back to the car, soaked from head to toe. Kate is standing by the side of the door waiting for him to unlock it so she can get in, but some time passes before she notices he's in the bed of the truck.

"And you weren't planning on telling me we weren't going in, so I get to stand out there waiting for someone who isn't really there to unlock the doors, looking like a fool the whole time." She says trying to act mad, but can't hold in the laughter much to make her anger look real.

"Aw but you're a cute fool Katie." Jack says smiling widely at her.

"Ha Ha very funny." She says as she climbs over the side of the truck. "You have pillows back here?" Kate asks somewhat amused.

"Yeah, most times I leave parties or whatever early and just come here to relax and work off any alcohol before I go home."

Jack hands Kate a dry shirt of his that was in the back. Kate turns around and changes into it. She lies back on the pillow.

"Jack."

"Yes Katie?"

"Why do you drink? Is it peer-pressure, cause' I swear if they are making you..."

He silences her raving by giving her a light peck on the lips. "You're cute when you care, do you know that?"

She giggles slightly. "Now I do...why though Jack?"

"I don't know, peer-pressure is part of it, because if I'm not at a party they will come wherever I am and kidnap me and bring me there, and then there is other things factoring in on it too."

"Like what?"

"Never mind."

Kate looks at him curiously, knowing whatever it is, is a big part of the drinking thing. But she lets it go for now. There's a somewhat large pause. They are both looking up at the stars.

"Jack."

"Uh-huh?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too Katie." He says as he leans over and plants a kiss on her forehead.

After they are dried off a bit they hop in the car and make the somewhat lengthy trip back to their house. When they pull up Kate looks towards the backyard.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah Katie?"

"Look." She says pointing to the backyard.

"Whoa. There are hundreds more than usual."

Kate smiles.

"Do you want to go chase a few, for old time's sake?"

Kate smiles. "I would love to Jack."

They both hop out of the car and run towards the field that is completely covered in fireflies.

After chasing them for a while they both are out of breath. Jack goes over to Kate and extends his hand. "May I have this dance Miss Austen?" He says bowing down.

"Of course you may Mr. Shephard." She says curtseying and then taking his hand.

They start to slow dance under the moon to the sound of each others breath and the crickets chirping.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry this one has taken so long, I have strep throat today so I can take the time to update. If I don't fall asleep later I will add two or three more chapters. Enjoy._

* * *

Some of the gang is standing by their lockers.

"Well I'm so bloody happy you two are on good terms again, it was getting ridiculous!" Charlie exclaims.

"Charlie it wasn't like we were like that for a long time, it was just a couple days." Kate says.

"Yeah but you were so depressed."

"Well were okay now."

"Yeah but for how long?" Shannon asks.

"What do you mean, were fine and understand where each other is coming from."

"Yeah but soon enough he's going to be a junior and then a senior...he will be the most popular kid in school." Charlie states.

"He's already the most popular kid in school numb nuts." Hurley says to Charlie.

"But he will be the most popular senior; he will be in charge of the whole crew."

Kate hangs her head down silently agreeing that's what is going to happen.

"Way to go Charlie, get her upset again." Ana smacks him on the arm.

"Sorry, hell I was just stating the facts."

"Well just keep your mouth shut." Ana threatens.

"It's okay Ana." Kate says lifting her chin up. "I know he's right. We just have to try our hardest not to let it happen."

Everyone nods in agreement.

Pretty soon Tom comes over to Kate's locker. The rest of them go off to another area of the hallway leaving the two alone. He rests his hand against the locker and is looking straight into Kate's eyes.

"Hey so Katie. What do you say we go to the County Line Barn this weekend? Would you go with me?" he asks leaning closer.

They didn't notice but Jack is watching from his friend Jeremiahs locker where he is currently at.

"Isn't that place just for juniors and seniors."

"Nah, not if you come with an upper-classman. Or if your name is Jack Shephard and you want to be the fucking king of the school...stupid pretty boy Jock." He says with distain.

"Don't talk about Jack like that." Kate says getting angry. "What did Jack ever do to you?"

"It just pisses me off."

Kate raises her eyebrows as for him to keep explaining.

Tom leans in even more.

"Tom stop it." Kate says somewhat loud...at least loud enough to really catch Jacks attention. "Have you been drinking?" She asks Tom as she smells the alcohol on his breath.

"Maybe a little...But stop what? Talking about that Dumb-ass or stop doing this." He says grabbing her arm and leaning in to kiss her.

Kate struggles. "Let go of me Tom. What's gotten into you?"

He leans in even more holding her arm tighter.

"Stop you're hurting me." Kate says letting out a short squeak.

Instantly Jack comes ripping Kate from Tom's drunken arms and punching him squarely in the jaw.

Tom falls back holding his chin.

"What the hell, why the hell did you do that?" Tom asks getting up.

Jack glares at him. "Leave her alone."

Tom is now rolling up his sleeves. "What it's not like you care about her, all you care about is your little popular group of friends and your social life."

Tom comes at him and hits him in the stomach hard. Jack avoids his next punch and hits him in the side knocking him down to the ground. He sits there groaning holding his side. Jack goes over to Kate.

"Are you okay Katie?" He asks brushing her hair away from her face.

Tom watching the interaction of the two and rolls his eyes.

She squeezes her lips together tightly and nods her head. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay."

Jack nods and looks at her arm which is already starting to bruise.

"Are you okay?" She asks slowly starting to lift up his shirt to look at his stomach. He too is already starting to bruise. She places her hand on the hurt area and he winces in pain.

"Ill live." He says with his heart-melting smile.

"Good because I don't know what I would do without you Jack Shephard."

The next day Jack wasn't feeling too good so he stayed home half the day. Kate was standing at her locker.

Tom comes up to her.

"Kate, I'm sorry."

Kate turns around and glares at him. "Just stay away from me, alright Tom."

"It was a mistake coming into school drunk like that, it's just my dad recently died and I've just been going to alcohol to solve my problems."

Kate turns around listening intently.

"But then I saw you and it's like everything disappeared." He pauses." Please give me another chance. I promise no more drinking. As long as I get to spend some time with you."

Kate looks down. When she looks back up she has a slight smile on her face. "I guess we can be friends."

Tom smiles and nods his head. "Friends would be good."

Soon Jack walks up to his locker quickly as soon as he sees Tom there.

"Get away from her." Jack says fiercely.

"Jack." Kate says going to him putting her hands on his chest to stop him. "Its okay, were going to be friends. He apologized and everything is okay."

Jack keeps his glare on Tom but then he looks down to Kate and he can't stay mad when she's looking like that.

Kate's hands are still on his chest when he winces in pain again.

"Jack are you okay?"

"I...I don't know." He says falling to the floor.

"JACK!" Kate screams going down to his side. "Tom run and gets the nurse."

Tom nods and runs through the doors downstairs.

Kate holds Jack in her arms.

"What is it Jack? What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong Katie, it's my stomach. It might be my appendix."

Kate looks at him worried.

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Since last night."

"Jack you should have said something, appendicitis can be deadly."

Jack nods then smiles. "You've been watching the discovery health channel? Haven't you?"

She smiles. "Yeah, just incase I may ever need to save your life I need to know my stuff."

He smiles again groaning in pain.

Soon Tom returns with the school nurse.

They call the ambulance. Kate stays there with Jack as everyone is told to go back into their classes.

Soon they come. Jack is lifted onto a stretcher. Kate starts to walk with him.

"Oh no Miss Austen, you have to get back to class."

Kate stops and looks at the nurse straight in the eye. "No, I am going with Jack." She starts to walk again holding onto Jacks hand.

"Very well." The nurse says somewhat intimidated.

Kate waited in the waiting room for Jack. Pretty soon Margo joined her.

It was a while before they heard anything. Then finally the doctor came out.

"Mrs. Shephard."

Both females get up and go towards the Doctor.

"Luckily we caught the appendicitis in time before the appendix exploded. A few more minutes and it could have been tragic."

Kate's eyes widen and how if the ambulance would have taken a bit longer she could have watched as Jack died in her arms. A tear fell down her cheek thinking of that.

"But he's going to recover just fine and will be able to go home in two days."

"Thank you Doctor." Margo says shaking his hand.

Kate nods to him.

"Would you care to see him?"

Margo nods as Kate and her follow the doctor.

They reach the outside of the door when the doctor stops. "He is still going to be a little groggy and probably won't remember anything he says later on since the drugs still have yet to wear off. So be nice." The doctor says with a smile.

The two are let in the room as the doctor leaves.

"I can only stay for a little bit because I have to get back to work. But if you want to stay overnight Kate that's okay."

"Yeah...yeah I would like that."

"I would toooo." Jack says from his sleepy state.

Kate giggles.

"I love your giggle Katie."

Kate goes over to his bedside. "Well I love that's you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay, I wouldn't ever leave you."

"Do you promise?"

"Of course Katie, I promise to the stars."

Kate giggles again.

"I love your giggle Katie."

"Yes, we've established that."

Margo is sitting in the chair laughing.

"Hi Jack, how you feeling."

"Mmm...Better now that you're here." He looks at Kate.

Both women now laugh.

"Well I should get going." Margo says getting up. She goes to her son and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye mooooom."

She laughs. "Bye sooooon."

Jack laughs.

So does Kate and Margo.

After Margo leaves Kate gets to the actual conversation.

"It felt really good to hit him, ever since that day at lunch I've wanted to."

Kate smiles. "Why?"

"I didn't like the way he looked at you."

"Oh...Do you like Sarah?"

"Hmm who's...oh her."

"Yeah, do you like her?"

"Well do you like Tom?"

"No." Kate says quickly.

"Then No for me too."

Kate smiles.

"Do you like me?" She asks.

Jack squints at her.

"No." Jack says bluntly.

Kate looks down.

Suddenly Jacks hand reaches under her chin and lifts her head.

"I don't like you Katie; I never have and never will..."

A tear falls down her cheek.

Jack wipes it away.

"Like can't even explain what I feel for you Katie, its love all the way, has always been, and always will be."

Kate lets a huge smiles spread across her lips. Thank God.

Jack lets out a yawn. Kate leans over planting a small kiss on his lips. "Goodnight Jack-Jack."

"Goodnight Katie." Jack says as his eyes close shut. "I love you."

"I love you too."

After that the rest of the year came and went like the speed of light which could be a good thing...or could not. This next year Claire was going to be a freshman at their high school and Jack was ready to protect her from anything and anyone. Kate and the family got news that Sam had died in the war by a roadside bomb. Margo and Christian took it much worse than Kate since Kate didn't remember her dad. Kate and her band still haven't come up with a decent name they like for their band, but they did compete in battle of the bands and took second place. They decided not to go in the talent show this year since they weren't quite ready for that yet. This year Jack was elected class president again, and Sarah secretary. He was also captain of the varsity football team even though he is only a junior. Sarah, well Sarah is the head cheerleader. Kate on the other hand is one of the best art students. Her art teachers keep telling her if she works hard she could get a scholarship to any major art college, anywhere.

"Will you go with me?"

"I don't know Katie."

"Common Jack please, we haven't been in so long."

"Exactly. I have a game tomorrow and I don't want to hurt."

Kate giggles. "Please Jack, if you do it right you wont hurt tomorrow." She gives him her puppy dog eyes.

Jack huffs giving in. "Alright I guess."

Kate smiles that smile that makes Jack melt every time he sees it.

An hour later they are miles away from town on Casper and Joel. Two of the horses from the stables in town. They are riding in the middle of nowhere and enjoying every minute of it.

Soon Kate takes off on Casper going fast.

Jack watches in awe as she lets go of his reigns and holds her arms out as if she's flying. The wind making her hair flow crazily all over the place. She moves with the horse perfectly. Jack soon clicks the horse's side and attempts to catch up with Kate, even though he knows exactly where she's going.

The breeze flows with them towards their destination.

Finally they reach it, tie the horses up to an old fence but the small creek, and go towards their old hideout.

"We haven't been here in years." Jack says walking along the stone.

Kate's fingers trace the outline of their old cave. "I remember we use to ride out here and pretend this was our own private castle, you were the king."

"And you were my queen." Jack cuts her off.

Kate looks down bashfully and smiles. "Yeah, I was your queen."

"And every night when it was time to go home we would ride off into the sunset together. Like we were out on the range, same horse, cuddled close. And you would end up falling asleep in my arms on the way home."

"Mmmhmm. I miss that." Kate smiles at him.

"Me too Katie." he smiles right back.

They both go down to sit by the creek with the horses and lay in the tall grass.

Jack picks a purple wild flower and brushes it against Kate's nose.

She squints her eyes and smiles.

He hands her the flower and she takes a long sniff.

Jack moves closer putting his arm around her.

They lay there watching the sunset. Soon enough Kate is fast asleep in Jacks safe arms.

"Goodnight my someone." He whispers in her ear. He too soon falls asleep.

Jack wakes up and its pitch black out.

He looks at his watch. "SHIT!" He exclaims. Soon he hushes himself so not to wake Kate. He goes to the horses and saddles them up. He ties Casper's reign to Joel. He lifts Kate up onto Joel and holds her up there until he hops up. He cuddles her close to him as they ride into the sunrise.

Pretty soon the sun starts to make Kate stir.

She lets out a yawn while still relaxed in Jacks arm.

"Morning." He says looking down at her with a smile.

"Morning." She says giving him a smile right back. She watches the sun. "It's just like old times." She cuddles to him closer.

"Nooot really." He says with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"This is the sun rise, not sun set."

"Are you serious?" She asks calmly with a laugh. "Your parents are going to be mad."

"I know...at both of us."

Kate smiles again. "Oh well."

He smiles. "Yeah, oh well." he says bringing her closer.

He starts to lightly sing all the pretty little ponies which was Kate's favorite lullaby when she was little. She soon falls back asleep in Jacks arms as they ride into the sunrise back home.

As soon as they drop off the horses Jack softly picks Kate up and puts her in the truck. She's still sleeping when they reach home.

The lights are on and he knows his parents are waiting.

"WHERE WERE YOU TWO?" Margo comes out the door in her bathrobe.

"Shhh." Jack says pointing motioning down to Kate. "We went riding and we feel asleep."

Margo sighs loudly. "You best take her upstairs." Margo says. "Thankfully it's Saturday and your game isn't till late, go to bed Jack."

Jack nods and heads upstairs with Kate in his arms.

He enters her room. Tucks her in and kisses her goodnight.

He shuts her curtains and turns off the light.

He heads into his room and is asleep as soon as he hits the bed.


End file.
